Flash from the Past: A Montcalm Musketeers Story
by MlledeLaRoseBlanche
Summary: Four teenagers from 2007 end up in 1663 by means of a fluke trip to France and a bit of magic. How are they going to blend when they know almost nothing about the time they're in? And how do musketeers handle teens? '98 Man in the Iron Mask based.
1. Needed Author's Note

Flash from the Past: The Montcalm Musketeers Story

Before the story begins, there's some things you've got to know about four of the main characters. Four of them are REAL people who have volunteered to be a part of this (myself being one of them!) This is just some brief information on them and how we all met since we don't really go into much detail and so this should clear up some things. We'll start with my best friend Brenna then we'll go to Chris, on to Jordan after him, and then to me last. Enjoy!

* * *

Name: Brenna 

Nickname: Athos

Age: 15

Birthday: March 2

Group Position: Leader, "Wise One", musician/artist, peace maker, fantasise

When and Where We Met: Grade Nine while waiting to go into the music room after lunch time. We started talking about the movie "Man in The Iron Mask" which she was watching in French class and since I had already seen it, we really got into it and have been best friends ever since!

* * *

Name: Chris 

Nickname: Porthos (Although he won't let us call him that anymore!)

Age: 15

Birthday: December (Date not known)

Group Position: Party Animal, Fun Seeker, Smart Aleck

When and Where We Met: Brenna introduced us when he came around a corner one day to come and talk to her. He brought with him his two closest friends. Brenna and Chris knew each other from elementary school. He doesn't really like me all that much. He's willing to hang out with me for periods of time but can't stand me for too long of time.

* * *

Name: Jordan 

Nickname: Aramis

Age: 15

Birthday: May 5

Group Position: Hockey Fanatic, Church-goer, sensitive one

When and Where We Met: We met a couple of days after Brenna and I met. He was in our music class as well. He was also seeing the same movie in his French class. He would also show up during lunch and eat by the music room door so we started to include him into our conversations and he soon became known to us as Aramis.

* * *

Name: Shawnee 

Nickname: D'Artagnan

Age: 15

Birthday: March 19

Group Position: French history expert, assistant leader

When and Where We Met: I met Brenna and Jordan outside of our music class. We started talking about a movie we had all seen and soon realised we had similarities to the musketeers so we took on their names as nicknames. That really all there is to it. (Although I still think I'm really not like the name I was given!) I met Chris later when Brenna introduced him to us out of the blue one day.

* * *

That's really all there is to us. Not much to tell was there? However, considering the fact that we all just met last year, we've got a lot down on paper. Please remember that the general storyline is fictional but the four people from the future are REAL people! The musketeers and whoever or whatever else from the book are not our property but belong to Alexandre Dumas (the man who wrote The Three Musketeers). Also, this will take place in 1663 and is based off the events in Man in the Iron Mask except D'Artagnan didn't die. 

This story will be written by myself and co-authored by Brenna so I can get the reactions of our closest friends and of each other down as best as we possibly can. Now, without further ado (and with no more rambling in between!)…

On with the story!!


	2. A Trip to France

_**Chapter 1**_

Brenna couldn't wait. Her insides were twisting with joy as she sought out her friends to tell them the news that had her jumping for joy. She spotted a small group sitting by the French room in a corner, one girl reading and two boys (one who was flicking an elastic band at the other). The girl and boy were rather large and the other boy very skinny. Brenna gave a bright smile and practically skipped over, turning heads in the hallway as she passed. The tallest boy elbowed the girl in the ribs, getting a dirty look in return, before gesturing down the hallway to the skipping girl. She stopped in front of them and sat on the floor next to the skinny boy.

"Guess what I won guys! Come on guess!" The other girl raised an eyebrow.

"If it's got you this excited, then maybe you should just tell us instead of making us do pointless guessing" She said sarcastically. Brenna gave a disapproving frown before breaking into a wide grin once more.

"I won a trip to France! Isn't that great?!" The boys shrugged and the girl forced out a smile before drooping her head to read her book. Brenna's smile dropped quickly.

"Shawnee, what's that look for? I'm allowed to bring three friends with me on this! Does this mean you don't want to go?" Shawnee glanced up sharply, her eyes wide with shock, her mouth round.

"I thought so. Anyhow we leave in a week. So be sure to be ready to go!" Shawnee smiled, Jordan frowned, and Chris groaned.

"What if we don't want to? France is so boring!" Chris groaned. Brenna shook her head.

"If you don't want to miss school, fine by me. I'll just have someone else go with us." Chris perked up at this.

"Miss school? Count me in!"

_

* * *

1 week later_

"This is going to be great!" Brenna said excitedly. Shawnee gave a happy nod.

"Ya, the best!" Chris pouted to himself and Jordan stayed quiet.

"I can't believe you're dragging us to France! This sucks!" Chris complained. Jordan rolled his eyes and stared out the window. Brenna turned around to face him.

"You could've said you didn't want to come you know!" Chris shrugged half heartedly. Brenna gave a irritated sigh and flopped back in her seat.

The plane gave a slight jolt before an announcement came on over the speakers.

"Ladies and gentleman, we are now preparing to land. Please fasten your seatbelts and strapped down all carry on items." They snapped their seatbelts together and waited, somewhat impatiently, for their landing.

The airfield was a rather drab place, filled with gray planes and layered with gray tarmac. Brenna stepped down the steps and onto the field, taking in a deep breath. Shawnee stumbled briefly before righting herself and coming up beside her, a small purse like thing in her hand. Chris and Jordan soon followed and they strolled into the terminal without a care in the world.

"Let's find our stuff, get a taxi, get to the hotel, and then go get some food!" Chriss said impatiently. Shawnee gave a silent huff.

"Jeez Chris, you are ridiculous. We're not catching a taxi because we have no idea where we're going! Brenna, is someone taking us to the hotel or do we have to get lost in Paris first?" Brenna gave a little chuckle.

"Don't worry we're not going to get lost. Hey! There goes our bags!" Brenna grabbed her backpack and a suitcase of the conveyor belt before turning to scan the thick crowd while the others grabbed their things. A man in a black was standing by the door holding a sign that said "Canadian girl 3". Brenna smiled and grabbed Shawnee by the arm.

"I can see our driver. Where's Chris and Jordan?" Shawnee turned to see Jordan struggling with his bag and Chris laughing as he watched him start to drag it towards them. They looked at each other and rolled their eyes to the ceiling.

"Boys will be boys eh Athos?" Shawnee said with a smile. Brenna nodded. The two girls pushed through the crowd to them and led them to the driver. After showing their passports, the driver led them to a black coloured taxi and put their bags in the trunk as they got in.

The traffic in the main streets of Paris was horrible but it gave them enough time to check out the scenery as they passed, heading for their hotel, the Hotel de France. Brenna stuck her head out the window and with a gleeful smile squealed: "Check it out! It's the Eiffel Tower!" Shawnee looked as best she could through the window and Jordan took a half hearted glance. Chris didn't even bother to look but groaned.

"When are we going to get there?! I want food!"

"Patience Chris! We'll get there!"

"But Brenna I want food now…" Shawnee gave a slight snarl.

"Please Athos, can I pound him? Please?! He's driving me crazy!" Brenna looked at her sharply.

"You know how I feel about violence. So the answer is no." Shawnee flopped back into her seat with a huff. Chris gave an arrogant smirk and turned to look out the window and his eyes went wide.

"Guess what? I think we're here!" Everyone spun towards the windows to see what looked to be a five storey building, built in early 17th century style.

"This is so cool!" Shawnee cried happily, startling the people passing by. Brenna grabbed her by the arm roughly.

"Will you calm down? You're making a scene!" Shawnee blushed embarrassingly.

"Oops…. Sorry" They grabbed their bags, and with Brenna leading the way, march up to an open receptionist. Jordan had just finished dragging his bag to them when Brenna finished talking to the receptionist and a bellhop was waiting to take the bags on a cart upstairs. He was just about to start leading the way to their room when Brenna noticed that Jordan was about to fall over.

"Hold it a moment bellhop. We've almost forgotten someone." They waited as Jordan dragged himself to them and Chris snatched his bag and all but threw it on the cart.

"Now can we go? I'm hungry!" Shawnee gave a low chuckle and trotted along behind Brenna, who was following Chris with Jordan flopped on top of the luggage pile.


	3. Of Swords and Museum Tours

A/N: **Hey there people! Sorry for the lack of updates but my co-author and myself have been just ironing out details for the next few chapters. Might've been a better idea to just write the second one instead but meh… stuff happens and school gets in the way. And now, here's Brenna with something to say to you all!**

_**Hey everyone I hope you will enjoy reading the story as much as me and Shawnee had fun creating the story. And ya sorry for the lack of updates , school keeps us busy you know. Anyway enjoy!**_

**Hey Brenna…. Happy Belated Birthday!**

_**Gee… Thanks**_

* * *

"So now what?" Shawnee sighed as she laid back on the hotel bed. Brenna frowned at her from her position at the end of the bed. 

"You're not easy to please are you?" She looked up briefly, rolled her eyes, but said nothing. Brenna threw her hands up in agitation. Chris glanced up at her from his spot on the floor, leaning against the bed.

"Told you this would be a boring trip! We never should have come here!" Jordan nodded emphatically. Shawnee sat up and watched Brenna's expression curiously, hands folded in her lap. Brenna's eyes widened slightly but, with a misgiving smile on her face, said "If you didn't want to come, then why'd you say you wanted to?" Chris's eyes went wide under his baseball cap as Brenna gave a victorious smirk. Shawnee picked up a pamphlet off the side table after the exchange lost its novelty and flipped through it, vaguely glancing at the attractions listed until something caught her attention.

"Hey guys, how about a trip to a museum?" Brenna flipped her head towards her, an eyebrow raised.

"What's it about? French history?" Shawnee nodded, her expression blank. Chris and Jordan bolted on to their knees, eyes wide at the _fearful_ thought of going to a _museum_ for something to do.

"No way! We are not going to some stupid French history museum place!" Chris said, his voice filled with stubborn determination. Jordan crossed his arms, giving an emphatic nod of a agreement. Brenna rolled her eyes.

"It's not that bad! It says here that it has a wing about the history of French wines and even allows you to try some…" Shawnee paused to look over the top of the pamphlet, seeing Chris's eyes go wide and glimmer with excitement. "And there's something there about the history of French sports as well." Jordan's eyes bugged out. Brenna smiled, holding back a chuckle.

"I guess we know where we're going."

* * *

The four of them stood outside of the Hotel de France, Brenna standing at the edge of the curb trying to attract a taxi. After a few minutes of the four of them standing there looking helpless and desperate for a ride, a kind taxi driver pulled up and they all piled in. While they drove through the busy Paris streets, Brenna took out her mother's camera and snapped a few pictures. Chris and Jordan were busy talking about the wine they were soon to try at the museum and Shawnee continued to pour over the pamphlet. 

The taxi stopped outside what looked to be a shrunken version of a castle and they slipped out of the taxi, Shawnee handing the driver a few coins. The taxi drove off, lost in the masses of vehicles in the area and they trudged up the long, wide steps to the huge, oak double doors at the top. Brenna pushed open the door and they made their way into what seemed to be a giant entrance hall. A tourist desk sat in the middle with lines of people extending this way and that, tours weaving in between and through the lines as they made their way through the seemingly endless halls of the museum. Brenna got in line and left the others to sit on a bench by a tall arched window, passing time by watching the other tourists move around them. When she returned, she had a big smile on her face.

"I've signed us up for a tour! This way we won't miss a thing!" Chris groaned but got up with the other three to join a growing group of people surrounding a young, blonde French woman in a blue uniform. The four of them soon lost interest as the woman spoke, eyes glazed over in boredom although Brenna tried to remain focused. Shawnee felt an insistent tugging on her arm and looked up from the floor to see Brenna trying to pull her with the rest of the tour group.

* * *

"And this is the 17th century wing of the museum, home to the private items of France's most famous king, Louis 14th, and some of his personal guard. Now if you'll follow me to my left…" The woman was being as quick as possible, choosing to actually go through only certain rooms while briefly showing others and passing on. Chris and Brenna had reached the doorway to the next area when Jordan looked back over his shoulder to see that Shawnee had stopped back near one of the displays. 

"Hey! Someone better go get her or else she'll never leave!" He said, gesturing to the still teen. Brenna gave an impatient sigh and, upon reaching her friend, yanked sharply at her arm.

"Shawnee, stop staring at the sword and let's go! We're losing the tour group!"

"But Brenna, the sword…. It has words on it and your nickname's in the poem!" Brenna froze and turned to stare through the glass case and the sword, its gemstone encrusted handle glittering from the light from the high arched windows.

"_He who touches the sword of Athos shall face the wrath of the past?_" She mouthed the words on the sword in confusion. She stood and looked at Shawnee, her eyes wide and expression befuddled.

"What's that supposed to mean?" The boys had joined them but after reading the strange riddle had moved on to look at the other items in the room. Shawnee gave a shrug of indifference. Brenna sighed, gave the sword a sidelong glance, and gestured to the boys.

"Come on guys. Let's get out of here and find the tour group. Lord knows we probably won't but it's better than getting lost in this place." Shawnee frowned quietly.

"Brenna, I want to touch the sword." Brenna looked at her, her face blank as she absorbed the random comment before her look turned to one of stubborn command.

"You know you can't do that! We'd get in so much trouble! Come on, let's just get out of here. This place gives me the creeps!" She turned to follow the boys heading for the doorway when she heard the sound of something heavy being shifted and placed. Almost like a sheet of glass…

She turned in fear, eyes wide with shock, to see Shawnee's hand reaching for the blade, the lid of the glass case set on an angle against the container. She started to spring forward, the boys behind her when they heard her cry out.

"Shawnee no! Don't touch it!" She and the boys reached her and had just grasped the back of her shirt when her hand met the cold blade of the sword. Bright blue light surrounded them, spinning at dizzying speeds. The sword was no where to be seen. The four teens felt the sudden feeling of rushing air, as if they were falling of a high cliff, unable to breathe as the speed of the light increased and became a blinding white as it moved faster and faster around them. All of them began to scream as the light became too bright to stand and they shielded their eyes, but no sound escaped them because there was no air to breathe. Then suddenly, everything stopped moving, the sound of crunching and a large wet splat met their ears, as well as some very choice language from Chris.

Shawnee sat up to find herself in a pile of hay, Brenna to her left and Jordan to her right, Chris on the ground in a shallow mud puddle after having rolled off the hay, cursing with every word he knew. Brenna stirred and sat up, shaking her head in an effort to clear it. Jordan rolled over onto his stomach and pushed himself up onto his hands before pushing himself to his knees and removing his glasses, wiping them off on his shirt. Chris staggered to his feet, shaking his hands and feet to remove the mud, with little success to show for it.

"Brenna where do you think we are?" Shawnee asked quietly after having climbed off the hay pile and looking down the hill to see a large city beneath them, sprawling out against the horizon. Brenna stood next to her frowning, eyes flashing as she tried to hopelessly maintain her temper. She spun to face Shawnee, eyes wide, hands flailing.

"Where the heck do you think we are?! We're in the 17th century! Why did you have to be so stupid as to touch the sword?!" She ranted, driving Shawnee back until she tumbled into the hay pile again, staring up at her wordlessly. Jordan and Chris stood back, smirking at the situation.

"Bet you five bucks Brenna's going to scream at her for more than an hour." Jordan muttered. Chris gave a cocky smile.

"You're on"

* * *

**Well that's the end of that. Now you're probably wondering why I did something so stupid… My answer? I have absolutely no idea… Although, it did get Brenna rather mad didn't it? Anyhow, sorry again for the long wait and thank you to GalitMirav for our very first review. It's about time somebody did! Now, if you'll excuse me, I do believe Brenna wants to continue shouting at me. So long people! **

_In closing enjoy the story and have fun!_


	4. Junior Tavern Brawl

**A/N Hi there people! This is the third chapter of this story and although there seems to be no interest in leaving reviews, there are at least people coming back and looking to see if there are updates, which is good enough for me to continue this. Here's Brenna with something to say!**

_**Ya that's nice. Now leave to my history homework!**_

**Jeez… Touchy much? Do you want some help with that?**

_**Sure. I'll get done faster.**_

**Ok, while I help Brenna with her history homework, read the story!**

* * *

_1 hour later…._

Jordan watched his watch with glee as the second hand ticked past the hour mark. He stared at it as the hand moved past the 6 and smirked when Brenna finally stopped and he turned to Chris, his hand outstretched. Chris's eyes were wide in surprise.

"There's no way that was an hour! Let me see that watch!" Jordan shrugged and raised his wrist to Chris's eye level, which was tricky because Chris was about a foot taller than the blonde teen.

"See? It is past an hour. Pay up." Chris frowned heartily.

"It was only thirty seconds!" Jordan shrugged and extended his hand once more.

"The bet was that she would scream for more than an hour. It has been more than an hour. Pay up Chris. You owe me five bucks." Chris grumbled, furiously muttering under his breath but reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet on its silver chain. He popped it open to find not Canadian five dollar bills or Canadian change but strange looking gold pieces, all inscribed with different number amounts. He pulled out with a five on it and pressed it into Jordan's palm. Jordan looked at it angrily.

"This is not five bucks Chris! This is more like a dollar. Give me the rest of my money!" At this point, Brenna had regained her breath and Shawnee had finally come out of her shocked stupor to notice the argument between the two boys. Brenna watched with amusement as Shawnee looked on in confusion then understanding. Her expression turned to one of shock and rage.

"You bet on us?!" She cried angrily, freezing Chris and Jordan in their tracks. Brenna rolled her eyes, a big smirk on her face. The boys shrugged and returned to arguing over the strange gold coin. Shawnee looked to Brenna for support but all she did was shrug. Shawnee frowned but let the subject dropped.

"Let me see that coin guys." Jordan passed the coin to her. Shawnee held it in her palm curiously. She gave a small smile of familiarity before passing it back to Jordan.

"The bet you two made was for five bucks right?" The boys nodded. "Well that is five bucks right there but it's French currency. It's called a franc. They were coins back in this time period, not bills like in ours. These were scrapped years ago. France uses the Euro now." Brenna coughed and stepped in, cutting off her friend before she launched into a full lecture.

"Now that we've figured out that we no longer carry Canadian money, shall we head into the city and look around? We need to find somewhere to stay before night sets in. I don't think we'd enjoy sleeping on the streets of Paris in a strange time or any time for that matter." The other three looked at each other before nodding to Brenna, who then turned on her heel and led the way down towards the substantially smaller city of Paris, unaware of the dangers of time period.

"What do you think we'll find down there?" Shawnee asked

"I don't know." said Chris. "But I hope they have a good bar!" Brenna spun around and glared at him.

"What?! In this time, there isn't an age restriction! We can do as we please!!" He cried out in protest. Brenna looked at Shawnee darkly, who simply shrugged her shoulders and brushed the responsibility back to Brenna.

"He's your friend Athos. You deal with him and idiocy." Chris gave a cry of protest.

"I am not an idiot!" Shawnee smirked quietly, seeing her plan coming together.

"Yes you are."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!" After about five minutes of the constant bantering back and forth, Brenna and Jordan tuned them out and just kept walking. Shawnee smirked triumphantly when she caused Chris screwed up by switching her response.

* * *

The city of Paris loomed around them, coloured by the gold of the sunset in the west. They wandered about the bustle of the main city streets, stuck in what looked to a seventeenth century traffic jam. Chris pulled away from the group, looking back over his shoulder to watch them. He watched as Brenna climbed onto the back of the vegetable cart in front of them, peering up over the crowded street to try and see the problem. He turned back to his destination and gave a victorious smirk. The bar door stood open, almost as if it was beckoning him inside. He waltzed in, confident and cocky as ever. He didn't notice four pairs of eyes watching him from the centre table.

"Who is this kid?" The biggest man said, holding his goblet tightly in his fist. A blonde man leaned back in his chair, watching the newcomer quietly. The brunette in a military uniform to his right sat just as quietly, sipping his wine slowly. The other brunette next to the giant man fingered his cross in silence, contemplating the situation.

"Let's get him out of here. See if he's here with anybody." The giant man said and he stood, to the protest of his companions, and approached Chris at the bar. He was silently contemplating the different wines available to him until he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see the man, a full two feet taller than him, standing behind him.

"Aren't you a little young to be in here lad?" Chris smirked. "Lay off old man. I'm busy here!" The man's eyes widened in surprise then narrowed in fury before he picked him up by the scruff of his neck and dragged him to the door and pitched him out into the street.

Chris yelled and slammed into the Jordan's feet, knocking him off balance and sending him stumbling. Brenna and Shawnee just stood there smirking. Brenna kneeled down to match his sitting height.

"Chris, we told you don't go into any bars. And you'd think you would know not to insult people."

"Ya Chris." Shawnee said smiling. "Only insult people if I say it's alright to do so. I know a lot about French history." Chris pouted childishly but didn't argue. Just at that moment, a couple of children ran past Jordan and knocked him right over. And right into the vegetable crate. He hit it with enough force to catapult the vegetables into the drunken crowd leaving the bar Chris had been thrown from. They smashed into several drunks, causing them to start swinging their fists at the people around them. The people they hit fought back, their friends joining in and trying to win the fight. The brawl rolled out into the street where it met with the traffic jam where people were slipping on crushed vegetables, were tumbling into carts and horses, were too busy swinging fists to notice what was happening. Brenna, Shawnee, and Chris watched in shock, not joining in but not moving out of harm's way either.

The men that threw Chris out of the bar left the bar and stood in the shadow of doorway's overhang and watched the chaos for a moment before The military man stuck two fingers in his mouth and blew a loud sharp whistle. The crowd halted and stared at them in shock. Shawnee peered between the frozen French citizens and stared at the men. Her eyes widened in recognition and she turned frightfully pale.

"Brenna! Do you see who I see?!" Brenna looked over and gave a squeak of shock.

"Is that who I think it is?!" Shawnee nodded mutely. Chris looked at them with utmost confusion.

"Who are you talking about?!" Shawnee looked at him in shock.

"Chris, those are the musketeers!"

* * *

D'Artagnan looked out over the crowd and the disaster that was once a busy Paris street. He frowned in annoyance. His companions, Athos, Porthos, and Aramis, watched him curiously, hoping he would actually lose his temper for once. They didn't get their wish.

"Who is responsible for this mess?" He demanded angrily. The crowd parted to reveal Jordan who was still sitting in the cart, covered in crushed vegetable goo. The four musketeers drew up to him and Athos and Aramis gripped his arms, yanking him to his fight and emitting a loud, sucking sound as he was pulled from the vegetable cart.

"Monsieur, you are under arrest for disturbing the peace." D'Artagnan said in his solemn voice. He gestured with his hand and led the way through the parting crowd towards a large, imposing, castle like building on the horizon, Athos and Aramis following him and dragging Jordan, Porthos bringing up the rear.

Shawnee watched in shock and awe. Brenna shook her shoulder violently and, in a surprising feat of strength, yanked Chris up of the ground.

"What are we still standing here for?! We've got to go after him!" Shawnee gave her a frightened look.

"You want to go to the Bastille? Are you crazy?! We'll be killed!" Brenna gave her a pathetic look.

"You have got to be kidding! You are the most devout of us to the things that the musketeers represent and yet you want to leave Jordan to suffer? What's wrong with you?! What about the motto? All for one & one for all?" Shawnee looked away, her face blank with thought before it turned to one of determination. She gave a confident nod before swinging her arm toward the prison.

"Alright! Let's go bust out Jordan!" She cried and began to walk away. Brenna turned to follow before noticing Chris wasn't with them and saw him heading back towards the bar. She sighed in annoyance and stomped over and grabbed his hoodie.

"No Chris! You are not going into that bar! You've caused enough trouble already!" She dragged him away, him sputtering incoherent words all the way.

"Does this mean I can go into other bars?" He asked hopefully. She spun on him angrily.

"No!" She screamed at him. "Now come on! We have to keep up with Shawnee!" Chris looked annoyed but followed Brenna as they ran to catch up to Shawnee who was already halfway up the street.

* * *

**Alright! That's the end of this chapter. Sorry it's taken so long! Anyhow, now that this is done, I'll try and update my other story that I've got going right now. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter now that it's finally picked up speed. Now, if you could do me one little favour? PLEASE review! It's not that hard! Just click the little blue button at the bottom of the screen! Pretty Please?? Ok. I'm done.**

_**See ya!**_


	5. Teen Meet Musketeer

**A/N: I hate my dad so much! He completely screwed up my computer & now I have to type anything for this story at school. So, if there is a really long delay in updates, then I apologize.**

_Oh well for your computer. You know you can always come over to my house and use my computer? That is actually still working you know!_

**Oh shut up...**

* * *

The teens stood staring up at huge black castle before them, their mouths agape with shock, eyes in a bug eyed look. Shawnee craned her neck back as far as it would go but bowed her head once it started to hurt too much. She rubbed at the back of her neck, wincing slightly, then looked up to see a what looked to be a large wooden door in the back of the castle. She turned to Brenna and yanked at her sleeve.

"Brenna, I think that's a back door over there." She looked at her is disbelief but followed the direction her finger was pointing and saw the same wooden door. Brenna frowned thoughtfully.

"It just might be. Let's check it & see if it's open." Chris gave a disbelieving snort.

"It won't be open! Who'd be stupid enough to leave a back door open on a prison?" Brenna gave the handle an experimental tug and smirked widely when the door opened easily. Chris huffed but said nothing. Brenna slipped in the door, Chris following her, leaving Shawnee to peer around the door frame and shut the door, encasing them in a stone hallway.

They strode down the hallway, trying to keep their footsteps as muffled as possible. They came to a smaller wooden door, behind which was a spiralling set of stone steps leading up high into the Bastille. Brenna took the steps at a crawl and peered around the corner once she reached the landing.

It was another long stone hall, lined with wooden doors, leading into cells. She could see a blurred figure at the end of the hall, seeming to be standing guard. She squinted, frowned, then gestured to Chris and Shawnee to climb the steps and take a look. Shawnee crouched on the ground, Chris bent over and squeezed between them. Shawnee pushed her wire framed, copper coloured glasses further up her nose and stared down the hall. She nodded to herself and pushed herself back onto her knees, throwing Chris backwards and knocking his gray baseball cap from his head.

It clattered to the stone floor, alerting the sentry. Brenna pulled back with all speed and dragged her friends down the stairs and behind the door. Shawnee pulled it shut quietly, not completely shutting it, and pressed an eye against the slit of an opening.

Aramis scooped up the hat from the floor and examined it from every angle with intense curiosity. He glanced down the stairway to the almost closed door at the end, frowned and walked away. Shawnee pushed open the door enough to stick her head around it, saw the coast was clear and gave Brenna a thumbs up. They scaled the stairs again and watched as Aramis rounded the corner and seemed to leave the area altogether. Brenna smiled and started down the hallway, fast yet quiet as possible. Shawnee and Chris followed her, Chris relaxed, Shawnee tense and worried. They paused in front of the door Aramis had been guarding & peered in to see Jordan sitting on the lonely wooden bench attached to the wall. Brenna crept past so Jordan wouldn't notice and rounded the corner, looking back to check on Chris and Shawnee. A voice broke into her thoughts.

"Hey! Who are you?" She spun around hurriedly to see Aramis sitting at a desk watching her with narrowed eyes. She stood to her full height and stepped forward with as much confidence as she could muster. Shawnee and Chris rounded the corner to see her standing in front of Aramis, arms folded across her chest. Shawnee clenched her hands into fists worriedly and trailed Chris as he rounded the corner. Brenna took a deep breath.

"Aramis, I want you to release our friend Aramis." The priest turned musketeer raised an eyebrow at her in shock. Chris's body shook with laughter but he was soon to burst. Shawnee had pressed a hand to her face and was shaking her head in solemn disbelief. The musketeer stood up and rounded the desk to stop in front of her.

"Madamoiselle, I am afraid that you have made an impossible request. Perhaps, I should call a surgeon and..." He stopped when Brenna slammed her hands down on the desk.

"It's not impossible! You and your friends just locked him up! You've been guarding him for who knows how long now!" Aramis shook his head, trying not to laugh the slightly ticked off teenager. Shawnee put a hand on her shoulder.

"Athos, it might be a smart idea to quit while you're ahead. You've just made a _huge_ fool of yourself." Brenna looked at her for a moment then frowned heartily.

"You do realise that you've given away another nickname _D'Artagnan?_" She said, stressing the nickname with gusto. Shawnee's eyes widened and she turned her head slowly to look at Aramis. His eyes reminded her of a frog, they were just so wide. She gulped fearfully and backed up to try and hide behind Brenna. Aramis put a hand on her shoulder and stopped her.

"What did you just call this crazy child?" Shawnee just looked at him, her frame stiff with fear. Brenna shoved his hand off her shoulder and slipped in front of her, between the musketeer of the past and the one of the future.

"Hey! Keep your hands off my friend!" Chris moved up next to Brenna and stared the man down. Aramis frowned and watched the strange teens silently.

Footsteps echoed from down the hall behind Aramis, causing everyone to freeze. They watched as D'Artagnan & Porthos rounded the corner. They looked up to see the teens & Aramis standing there in an apparent confrontation. Porthos narrowed his eyes at Chris silently, trying to remember where he'd seen him before. He nudged the musketeer captain and pointed without subtlety at Chris.

"Hey! That's the boy I threw out of that bar before the brawl broke out in the street!" Chris's eyes widened in recognition.

"You are that crazy old codger! I thought I knew you!" As the words left the boy's mouth, Shawnee winced and backed down the hallway, stopping in front of Jordan's cell. Brenna watched her progress with confusion and curiously followed her. Porthos snarled and lifted Chris up by the front of his hoodie.

"I think you've just made your last smart remark lad." He heaved him down the hall with ease. Shawnee gave a sharp gasp and clasped her hands to her mouth desperately to stifle it. Brenna watched worriedly. Chris groaned and sat up, shaking his head, ruffling his brown hair as he rubbed his scalp.

"Damn, that hurt!" Brenna kneeled down next to him. Shawnee stood back beside the cell door in shock.

"Are you alright or do you think you're never going to walk again?" She said, trying to hide a smirk. He gave her a frosty glare and bolted to his feet. Shawnee took a deep breath and peered cautiously around the corner. She gave a small squeak when she saw D'Artagnan slowly moving towards the hall. Porthos had left to bring Athos. She pulled back quickly and pointed shakily to the room.

"D'Artagnan's coming!" She whispered fearfully. Brenna nodded and pulled back to stand next to her, pulling a torch from the bracket on the wall. She gestured to Chris hurriedly and he moved to stand on the other side of the door. Shawnee gave a fearful look and glanced at the torch then to Brenna's determined face.

"Brenna, I thought you hated violence?" She questioned in a quiet whisper. Brenna nodded.

"I do but I don't mind using it when it's needed!" D'Artagnan rounded the corner and leapt out of the way as Brenna swung the flaming torch around at him. He pushed her to the ground and tried to snatch the torch but missed when she threw it to Chris.

"Catch it Chris!" She cried, rolling over so she could sit. Aramis trapped her hands behind her back and pulled to her feet. Chris snatched at the torch as it flew in the air but felt his fingers slip along the wood and watched it roll in a circle on the ground. D'Artagnan flew at him, wrapping his cloak around the teen's upper body and pulling him back into the other room, causing him to roll along the ground. He untangled himself from the cloak and lay back, dizzy from the roll. The musketeer heard the sound of wood clattering on stone and spun to see Shawnee holding the torch, flame extended towards him. Her face was set in an unreadable look, almost like it was stuck between fear & and anger. He raised his hands warily and took a step closer. She jabbed the torch at him and he jumped back.

"Let them go!" She snarled. D'Artagnan shook his head in response. She let out a slight cry and swung the torch. He dropped his hands and prepared to shove her over but felt the heat of the flame through his uniform over his left arm. He pulled back his black gloved hands. Shawnee held the torch with her two hands to keep it steady, blue eyes flashing behind the copper framed glasses.

In the other room, Athos arrived to see Aramis holding Brenna's hands behind her back and trying to keep her still. Chris lay clutching his head on the floor, groaning as the dizzy spell continued. Porthos moved past him and stood guard over the boy as Athos made his way to the hall. D'Artagnan saw him out of the corner of his eye and gave subtle sign for him to trap his opponent from behind. Athos nodded and left the room without a sound.

Shawnee growled and swung the torch again when the musketeer reached for it, her knuckles white as she gripped the flaming wood. D'Artagnan backed out of the hall and stood around the corner to give himself a chance to think. Aramis raised an eyebrow in amusement at the younger man.

"Having trouble catching one little girl D'Artagnan?" His comrade gave him a harsh glare before peering around the wall to see the girl still standing there, waiting for him to return to continue their unmoving fight. Athos swung himself around the corner and, pressing himself against the wall, crept down the hallway behind the teen. He raised his arms and wrapped them tightly about the girl's torso, the torch clattering to the floor once more. Shawnee twisted in his grasp then started to kick at D'Artagnan as he came back around the corner but found her large feet trapped in his tight grip. She gave a frustrated grunt then whined as she twisted whilst they carried her back into the other room. Brenna looked at her with an exasperated look and rolled her eyes towards Aramis.

"Is this really necessary? I mean, we're not dangerous!" He raised an eyebrow and gestured to her struggling friend.

"You call that not dangerous?" Brenna shook her head.

"Look Aramis, we're not here to cause trouble. We just came to get our friend released. We mean you no harm!" Aramis watched her silently before giving a slight nod.

"All you've got to do is let our friend Jordan go and we'll be out of your hair in no time!" Her eyes widened drastically as she heard the struggling from the party of three and opened her mouth in cry.

"Don't let go of her feet! She'll..." She was cut off by the sudden escape of her friend's foot and the loud crack as she swung it up and under D'Artagnan's chin, knocking him to the ground.

Athos tightened his arms but let go with a yelp as she stomped on his foot.

"Get away." Brenna finished solemnly. Shawnee turned, fists clenched, eyes wide with rage. Brenna stiffened in her seat. She craned her neck around and looked at Aramis imploringly.

"Let me go! If you do, she might not attack you!" Shawnee ran forward, raising a fist to the height of the musketeer's face. Aramis stepped back, letting Brenna's hands slip from between his own. She stood in front of the enraged teen and caught her fist as she swung.

"Shawnee! That's enough!" Brenna felt the hand go limp and pull back, leaving Shawnee panting and sweaty from the exertion. She gave a worn smile.

"You have no idea how heavy a torch is when you try to use it as a weapon." Chris tried to sit up only to find Porthos's foot pressing him down to the floor. D'Artagnan stood, aided by Athos, and was rubbing at his jaw, wincing each time he made a pass over the contact point. Brenna took a deep breath.

"Alright, Jordan, that's the guy you've got locked up, did not start that brawl. Someone threw Chris here..." She gestured to him on the floor. "Was thrown out of the same bar you came out of and knocked into him and he fell into that cart!" Porthos gulped fearfully, feeling the glaring eyes of his comrades boring into his back.

"Aramis, the keys." Athos said, setting D'Artagnan down in a chair. Aramis tossed the ring of prison cell keys and waited as he tried the different keys until he found the key for the cell. Jordan walked out, a big smile on his face.

"Freedom!" He cried until he heard a cough from around the corner. He looked to see the rest of the group and started to back down the hall. He turned and began walking once he thought that they hadn't seen him until he felt a hand on his shoulder. Brenna turned him around and steered him back to the room.

"Nice try Jordan but you can't get rid of us that easily!" He gave a resigned sigh and kept walking. The musketeers sat on the desk or on chairs, waiting for either to find something to say. Shawnee swung her arms from side to side, clapping her hands when they swung forward. Brenna looked around and sighed.

"Why don't we just go to one of your places to talk? Someone might be listening in here." Athos nodded, his face blank as he walked out, the other seven following behind him.

* * *

**Well, this is the worst chapter I have ever written. Hopefully, it won't turn too many of you away from the story. So, hopefully my computer will be repaired & I won't have to work at school anymore!! **

_You can always come over to my house REMEMBER?? Sheesh, how many times must I repeat myself? Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter. There are still many to come & to mention they are funny too!_

**Jeez... Do you enjoy giving me undue pressure?! **

_No, not really, you could say it's my job._


	6. Musketeer Meet Teen

**A/N Well what do you know? My computer is fixed! It's a miracle…. Now to continue with the story of our misadventures in 17th century France. **

**_Shawnee, I already told you that you can come over to my house and USE MY COMPUTER!! But you never did so…_**

**Umm… I blame human error?**

_**I thought you blamed your dad?**_

**Uh… I don't remember that! Anyhow, on with the story while Brenna and I argue this out…**

* * *

"So..." Chris said into the still silence of the room. The musketeers looked at him wearily, trying to figure out what to do with them. Chris opened his mouth but all that came out was "Owww..." as Shawnee twisted and crushed his foot beneath her own silently, unnoticed to those not looking under the table. Brenna elbowed her sharply and Shawnee pulled her foot back towards herself, tucking it behind her other one. She gave a somewhat silent "Hmph" and decided to look around the rather small apartment.

They were seated at the far end of a wooden table, either leaning against the wall or sitting on a chair or table edge. The musketeers chose to stay at the other end, seemingly as far from them as possible without letting them out of the room or their sight. Brenna folded her hands and rested her arms on the table.

"You obviously have questions for us so why don't you just ask them and get this over with? We won't be going anywhere anytime soon." She smiled slightly when they looked rather affronted by her boldness. Aramis asked the first question.

"Would you care to tell us your names?" Brenna sent Shawnee a side glance and saw her return an almost unnoticeable nod. She turned back to face the waiting musketeers.

"I guess that couldn't be a problem. My name's Brenna. The boy with the love for alcohol is Chris and "Mister Silent" against the wall is Jordan. And the one who kicked D'Artagnan in the face is Shawnee." D'Artagnan gave her a heavy scowl which Shawnee countered with an "oh-so-innocent" smile. Brenna couldn't help but chuckle at their silent exchange.

"Where are you from?" Athos pressed calmly. Jordan raised a cynical eyebrow and opened his mouth to respond when Brenna dug her nails into his arm. Shawnee watched with half closed eyes before giving the evasive answer of "That is none of your concern. All you need to know is we are not a threat." D'Artagnan gave a rather doubting snort. He stood from his chair with a sigh.

"As much as I would like to stay and try and talk to these crazy children, I really have to be going. You're coming with me." He gestured to Shawnee before walking towards the door. Her blue eyes widened behind her glasses and she sent the other three a pleading look. When she reached the door, she looked back one more time to see Brenna watching her. She mouthed the words 'help me' but all Brenna did was give a wide smile and waggled her fingers at her in wave. Shawnee returned with an obscene gesture before slipping out the door and down the stairs to catch up with the musketeer captain. Aramis pointed to Jordan.

"Blonde boy with the strange glass things on your face. Follow me." Jordan yawned, stretched, and left with the priest. Porthos grabbed Chris with a grunt and hauled him out the door to his strong protests.

"Guess that leaves me with you boy. Let's go get a drink and talk." Brenna heard him say as the two men left. Athos looked down the table at her silently, watching her for a minute before standing himself. He crooked his hand in a 'follow me' motion and waited for her to pass him through the doorway before leaving himself. Brenna's mind raced frantically.

'_What do I do?! What do I say?! I can't say anything about our time or it could ruin everything! They already think we're crazy. I just hope the boys don't spill anything. And Shawnee better keep her mouth shut as well._' She plastered on a fake smile and walked alongside Athos into the maze of the streets of Paris.

* * *

Shawnee trailed the man at a fair distance, wringing her hands fearfully as they made their way towards the palace grounds. As they entered the compound, she could feel the curious eyes of many boring into her back. She unconsciously picked up her speed and closed the distance between the two of them, glancing all around to see the two of them being watched with suspicion. She felt another pair of eyes on her and looked up to see D'Artagnan watching her quietly. She gulped and looked down at her feet, keeping her hands clasped. He gave a derisive snort and continued towards the building. She kept pace with him and started to lift her head to look around only to see eyes watching them. Once through the tall wooden doors, the interrogation started.

"So, you must have something you enjoy doing whenever you have free time right?" She nodded but did not speak. He raised an eyebrow and shook his head with a dry chuckle.

"Are you going to tell me?" She gave a playful smile but shook her head in a negative response. He returned it with an undisguised frown. The smile dropped off of her face quickly and she looked to her feet, wringing her hands once more.

"Your feet are not going to get you out of this you know." She looked up at him; her expression one of confusion, possibly wondering if he was sane. He sighed and rubbed his temples in a clockwise motion, trying to dispel the forming headache.

"I'm just trying to get you to feel a little better in these surroundings. After all, your friend said you won't be going anywhere for a while. So you must not have anywhere TO go back to right? Orphans or runaways perhaps?" She spun around so fast, eyes sparking with anger.

"We are not runaways nor are we orphans! We just… got a little… lost! Yeah, that's it! Lost!" She stated hopefully, watching his face warily for some sign he believed her. He stopped and stared out a window.

"I don't believe you if that's what you're wondering." He turned and looked her right in the eye before she could duck her head again.

"And I think you should start telling the truth and soon. It will come out sooner or later." She pouted childishly, crossing her arms and turning away in a huff.

"You'll have to just wait it out then. Because you will get nothing out of me." He gave her a heavy scowl and sat down at his desk to go over some paper work while she stood by the window, watching the musketeers go about their business.

* * *

Athos sent the girl a sideways glance before giving an awkward cough. Brenna looked up at him, waiting for him to say something, anything to her, but when he went back into an impenetrable silence, she went back to taking in the scenery. He looked at her again and chose his next words carefully.

"So your name is... Brenna right?" She gave him a strange look before slowly nodding. He nodded, just to confirm it in his own head before pressing on.

"You don't seem like you are from this area of France." He gave her clothes a quick glance. "Or from France at all." She nodded again, trying to dodge questions where she would have to speak and could possibly mess up the answer.

"If you were to tell me where you are from, my friends and I could help you get back." He stated calmly. She kept her face blank but was cheering inside. This question she could answer without a mistake.

"I'm afraid I can't do that for… very personal reasons. But like Shawnee said, we aren't a threat." She paused watching for a change in his expression but saw he had the same stony mask. What she didn't realise that Athos was starting to become a little impatient with the strange girl.

"So…" He paused, trying to think of another question. "Did you… do anything of interest where you come from?" She gave a happy smile.

"Actually, I'm a practising musician. I play the flute. Shawnee plays the clarinet." Athos listened but his mind was whirling. _'A flute I can understand but what in the name of God is a clarinet?!'_ He narrowed his eyes thoughtfully before trying to press for more.

"Is there anything else you do?" She nodded, eager to share.

"Yes. I love to draw. Art is one of my favourite subjects! Although now I wish I'd brought my sketchbook…" Athos blinked in shock but she didn't notice. _'A woman artist?! Unbelievable!'_ They had reached a fork in the street and stood there trying to choose a direction. Brenna looked up at him through her hazel coloured eyes.

"Now what?" He gave a strange look before going down the left fork and the two of them continued silently on their way.

* * *

"So... do you... go to church?" Aramis asked suddenly, unable to think of another question. Jordan gave him a surprised look, not expecting that to be the first question out of his mouth.

"Yes..." Aramis gave a nod of approval.

"That's good." Then they fell into a tense silence. Jordan tugged at his jacket, almost as if it was too tight around his shoulders. Aramis looked at it for a moment before rubbing at his chin in thought.

"What is that awful looking coat?" Jordan looked at him, gaping like a fish then his face turned to an insulted look. He spun on his heel and refused to look at him the rest of the way.

"Boy! Will you slow down?! You have no idea where we're going in the first place!" He froze and waited for Aramis to catch up then simply followed him to a church.

* * *

Chris glanced around, watching the madness and taking in the noise of a bar at its busiest hour. Porthos gulped down another tankard of wine and looked at him, noticing his untouched drink. He clapped him on the back, sending him slamming into the bar.

"Come on lad! Drink up!" Chris shrugged and snatched and chugged it down. He gave a loud happy cry, waving his arm for the barkeep to bring another one. Porthos gave a victorious smile and chuckled as his plan started to come together. Chris grabbed the flagon as soon as it was set down before him and gulped it down again. He wiped his face with the back of his hand and turned to Porthos.

"You said you had questions to ask me. So, shoot!" Porthos nodded and waited a moment as Chris took in more wine.

"So lad, how'd you and your friends get here to Paris?" Chris paused and sipped at his next drink before answering.

"Well, Brenna's stupid friend touched this sword in a museum that they FORCED us to visit." Porthos blinked at him, confused for a moment before gesturing for him to continue.

"Then we ended up here after seeing a whole lot of light. I don't know what that girl did but we got stuck here." Then he swallowed the rest of his wine and set down the flagon, taking a short break. Porthos nodded, knowing that now was the time to ask the biggest questions.

"Why don't you tell me a bit about where you're from...?" He said slyly, ordering the barkeep to refill Chris's flagon.

* * *

_**Well Chris really messed that one up...**_

**He's your friend. You get to deal with him.**

_**Ya but I'll do it later. Right now, I'm too tired. Dodging questions isn't easy you know!**_

**What are you talking about?! It is SO easy!**

_**For you maybe… Anyway, send us a review.**_

**And then maybe I'll get my lazy butt in gear and write the next chapter faster!**


	7. In Vino Veritas

**A/N: Well, I have finally updated this. It took long enough... Anyhow, this chapter is dedicated to Alexandra 'Alex' Ryan, Pledged2Lestat and Reader for their reviews. Thank you so much. You want to add anything?**

_**Sure. Hope you enjoy the chapter and thanks for the reviews! Ok that's it... That's all I've got. Your turn.**_

**Alrighty then. Since that's all, enjoy the story!**

* * *

Porthos stumbled through the door, his face rather red and a smell of booze surrounding him. Athos and D'Artagnan looked up at him from their positions at the table end nearest the door, watching him in shock before bolting up to lead him to a seat. Chris swayed through the doorway (after walking into the walls on either side) and collapsed on the floor at Shawnee's feet.

She just looked down at him, blinking before giving an unconcerned shrug and sat down. Jordan and Aramis had yet to return. Brenna gave her a dissapproving glare before attempting to heave Chris, by herself, into a nearby chair. When she had no such luck, she dropped him unceremoniously on the floor once more and shouted down the table.

"Can I get a little help here? I don't think he's going to get up on his own..." Athos paused in the middle of the conversation before helping her lift him into a chair and leaving her to try and position him right so he'd stay there.

Porthos gazed through wine glazed eyes, trying to stay awake. D'Artagnan shot a look down the table at the two girls but noticing that they were not paying them any attention, began to talk in hurried whispers.

"Did you get anything out of him about these kids?" Porthos seemed to sober up in seconds, a knowledgable spark in his eye. He gave the musketeer captain a triumphant smile.

"You won't believe what that boy told me once he drank enough wine!" All of a sudden, Aramis walked through the door with Jordan in tow. Aramis stopped just inside the door, forcing Jordan to try and squeeze past him and make his way to the other side. Porthos beamed heartily and clapped him roughly on the arm, since he could reach him from the chair he was in.

"You're just in time! I was going to tell what I'd found out!" Shawnee tensed in her chair and chose to stand and move over to window close to the musketeers, trying to watch the people in the street as nonchalantly as possible. The men didn't seem to notice.

"Well, the boy said something about the place they come from called "London, Ontario" in a country called "Canada." I have no idea where he was talking about but I did find out that they are from..." He paused here to see the other three men leaning forward, making sure they didn't miss a word of what he had to say. Shawnee shifted closer to them, straining her ears hopefully.

"The future!" Porthos exclaimed, throwing his hands out wide. The others felt their eyes widen in shock and a thick silence fell. However it was broken a few seconds later by a loud piercing shriek of surprise and rage from behind them.

"What?!" They whirled around to see Shawnee still behind them, her face flsuhed in her rage, blue eyes seeming to darken behind the strange glass things in front of them. She spun on her heel, snatched up a metal water pitcher on a table as she passed it and all but stormed over to Chris. Brenna looked at her in shock. Shawnee gave her a dark look.

"Move. Now." Brenna didn't even blink. She stood and shifted out of the way quickly and went over to stand by Jordan, who had been watching the scene from an obscure corner. She gave a low growl before upending the pitcher of water right over Chris's head. He jolted awake and slammed the crown of his head into the metal pitcher. He gave a loud curse, covering the top of his head with his hands.

"Chris!" Shawnee screamed at him, her voice at a heightened pitch in her rage. He winced and looked up at her furious face. Brenna tiptoed over nervously. She tapped the enraged female on the shoulder.

"Shawnee, just what is going on?" Shawnee took a deep breath and began to answer, but she never took her eyes off Chris.

"This stupid idiot went and got drunk and just blabbed to Porthos over there where and more importantly when we are from that's what! And I am going to teach the moron a swift lesson!" She finished turning to look at her friend. While she was preoccupied, Chris had sobered up incredibly quickly after the knock on the head and had taken off out the door. Jordan cut off Brenna before she could speak.

"If you want to kill him so badly, you might want to try and catch up with him. He's kind of heading up the street." Shawnee shoved Jordan out the way so she could look out the window before sprinting out the door after him, despite her hefty frame. Brenna slouched over in defeat before walking out the door.

"I better go bring them back before she really does kill him." The musketeers watched in silence as she walked out the door and down the steps, leaving Jordan behind all alone. They turned to look at each other.

" That was the... oddest thing I have ever seen..." Aramis muttered in a low tone. The others nodded in sincere agreement. Jordan shook his head and looked at the musketeers.

"If you think that's odd, just wait. You're stuck with us for a while so who knows what'll happen?" Brenna came back in, her face slick with sweat, dragging Shawnee by the sleeve. She took heaving breaths through her nose before ripping her sleeve from Brenna's now loosened fingers. She narrowed her eyes into vicious slits as Chris stumbled through the door, red faced and panting after the excessive consumption of wine and the forced run. She growled at him furiously "We'll settle this later" before taking a seat. Brenna sat next to her warily, ready to 

jump and stop her from pouncing at Chris and throttling him. Jordan couldn't help but break into an amused smile. The musketeers glanced at each other briefly before Aramis posed a question.

"Are you finished with your childish behaviour or would you care to continue?" Shawnee sent him an obscene gesture which caused all of them gasp in shock at a _woman_ of all people doing such a thing. Brenna snapped at her "Shawnee, control yourself! Sit there and shut up!" and Shawnee gave her a blank, almost sleepy look before crossing her arms and leaned her head back to look at the ceiling.

Athos sighed and pushed forward with another question. "Is what Porthos said true?" They all looked hopefully at Brenna who in turn looked at Shawnee. When she saw no reaction, she nodded with a frown.

"Yes we are. And until we figure out how _exactly_ we got here, we can't go home." D'Artagnan gave her a puzzled frown.

"You say you are from another time. Your speech does not resemble that of any province in France. But if you are not French, then how do you understand us?" Brenna's face became blank and she looked to the other three for help. Shawnee didn't stop looking at the ceiling but began to speak.

"Probably because when I was dumb enough to touch that stupid sword that brought us here, it allowed us to be able to speak and understand French perfectly. In short, let's just say magic is the cause." The captain nodded in acceptance. Then they all went silent once more for a few moments before Aramis chose to break it.

"Well, if you are to stay here, we must change your styles of dress. You do stand out far too much with those... clothes of yours and they must be disposed of. For you boys, we should be able to put together some old clothes from our wardrobes but as for you girls..." He stopped, unable to think of anything. D'Artagnan's eyes widened.

"I think I know a way to get some suitable dresses for these two. Granted, they will possibly have to be tended to by a tailor but at least they will have something." At the word 'dresses', Shawnee jolted in her seat.

"I absolutely REFUSE to wear a dress of any sort! No way. Not going to happen!" She protested vehemently. Athos shook his head.

"Girl, I am afraid you do not have much of a choice. There isn't really another option other than you dressing like a guy..." His voice trailed off when he saw the gleam in her eyes and the smirk on her lips. He looked to Aramis hopelessly. Aramis frowned.

"I suppose we can try to find something for you two so that, should you want to wear something other than dresses, you can change. But in exchange, you two have to at least wear a dress three times whilst you are here." Brenna raised her eyebrows and looked at Shawnee hopefully. She gave her a frosty glare, absolutely hating the idea, but nodded as it seemed to be the only option. They knew nothing of this time. They had to play by _their_ rules.

* * *

**Well that turned out rather well... Unless you want to count the part about the dresses.**

**_Oh it isn't that bad! You have to wear it 3 times, so too bad so sad. You have to wear them whether you like it or not!_**

**But that is not the point! The point is that the chapter is complete! And yet, so very short... Let's just hope I get a creative kick in the pants soon enough. Also, please continue to send in your reviews and there is now a poll on my profile to go with this story. Please check it out!**


	8. Royalty vs Fashionista

**Alright, here's the next chapter. Sorry it's been so long for it but… Ok I don't have any excuses so I'll be honest. I was being my typical lazy self. There's no excuse for it trying to finish this the best way possible. Anyhow, this chapter is dedicated to Lady of the Deep, FatherTime'sDaughter Sage, and Reader for their reviews and continuing support for this story. **

**_Sorry about that everyone, but now we have the next chapter up, so enjoy!_**

**Without further ado (and no more of my pointless ramblings!), let the story begin!**

The door to the somewhat small apartment crashed open and everyone jumped. D'Artagnan bounded into the room, looking eager to be on his way back out.

"Alright. The girls have to come with me to the palace. They'll have their new clothes before day's end." Athos nodded at this approvingly.

"Very well then. I'll go with you for this. Porthos, Aramis, take the boys to your places and see if you can spare anything from your wardrobes. We'll go through our own when we return." When everyone responded in agreement to this (whether verbal or physical), the two men and two girls headed off on foot to the Louvre palace. As Athos and D'Artagnan pulled farther and farther ahead, Brenna and Shawnee conversed in hushed whispers.

"You know we have to do this! Just get over yourself already and do this. The sooner you do, the sooner you can finish!" Brenna argued heatedly. Shawnee growled in frustration.

"I don't care what you say Brenna but I will not do this without a fight! You can't make me do this! Not for all the money in this world or the next!" The two men turned around at the end of this statement but the girls were so focused on being the one to finish the argument, they didn't notice. Athos gave a dry chuckle, leaving D'Artagnan confused.

"What is that look for Athos? I'm afraid I have no clue about what is so amusing about this." Athos just gave him a half smile and turned to keep walking.

"It's because you're stuck with that little hellcat back there that refuses to act like God created her. I do pity you so my friend." D'Artagnan huffed in annoyance but didn't speak until they reached the palace gates. D'Artagnan waved to the guard one the other side that then jumped to his feet and opened the gate for them. Then he led them through the vastness of the Louvre palace until the reached the chambers of the Queen Mother, Anne of Austria.

Shawnee and Brenna looked at each and gulped, a little nervous to be meeting the Queen Mother of all people so soon. D'Artagnan raised his hand and knocked upon the heavy wooden door which was then opened by the Queen's lady-in-waiting. She directed the four of them into the chamber where she was then dismissed.

Shawnee and Brenna stared at her regal form as she stood and came closer to get a better look at them. They were still staring we she reached them. Brenna snapped out of her trance when Athos gave a little cough. She then gave Shawnee a sharp elbow to the ribs and gained an angry look from her friend.

Anne chuckled mildly before circling them, a frown on her face. She stopped in front of them again before looking over to D'Artagnan with a smile.

"I think I'll be able to help you. We might need to get my seamstress here to change the dresses a little bit but I'm sure I can give them something for their stay." D'Artagnan nodded with a smile and looked to the girls, checking to see their responses. Brenna simply gave a warm smile and a nod. Shawnee, however, kept her face as blank as possible but when one saw her clenched fists, it was obvious as to her feelings on the topic.

Anne called for her lady-in-waiting and asked to send for her seamstress. The lady slipped back out the door and returned a few minutes later with the requested seamstress. Anne nodded her head to the lady, thanked her and watched as she slipped back outside the door. She then turned to the awaiting seamstress.

"Is there anything you desire Your Majesty?" The somewhat timid young woman asked. Anne nodded.

"As a matter of fact yes Caroline. I wish for you to take a couple of my old dresses from when I was a young woman and size them to fit these two young ladies. Can you complete this before tonight?" Caroline nodded quickly.

"Oh yes of course Your Majesty! I would be honoured to tend to your guests!" She smiled warmly.

"Excellent. Treat them with the same respect as you would me." She directed them to another closed off area of her chambers.

"You will find the dresses in there, waiting for you two to choose which ones you desire." At this, Shawnee began to sputter.

"What are do you mean by 'ones'? I am not wearing a bunch of different dresses three times each! No way, no how! Not going to happen!!" Brenna clapped a hand over her mouth before she flew into a rage and began cursing.

"What she means is, do we have to wear each dress three times each or do wear any of them at all and do they count for just three times total?" Athos nodded quietly.

"Just for three times total. You said you won't be here too long but if you are here longer than expected, then we'll have to change the agreement." Brenna nodded and turned to Shawnee, who busy growling at Brenna since she had yet to remove her hand.

"Are you going to behave?" She asked in her in an almost motherly tone. Shawnee gave a curt nod and Brenna let her go and left to mumble furious threats of bodily harm under her breath. She smiled and clapped her hands in anticipation.

"So, shall we get started?" Anne nodded and led them through the doors to the other. However, she gestured for the two men to wait in the chamber they had just left. It wasn't right for a man to be there while a lady dresses after all.

Brenna was busy fingering the edging of a beautiful green dress with gold lace trimming and Shawnee passed by everything with a brief glance, still furious with the plan. Anne left Shawnee to fume and made her way to Brenna's side.

"Do you want to try that one? I think it'll look splendid." Brenna looked at her for a moment but then smiled.

"Thank you Your Majesty!" Anne pressed a finger to her lips with a frown.

"No. Just call me Anne alright?" Brenna gave her a look of awe before scooping up the dress off the bed. Anne directed her to a screen on the left side of the room.

"Go behind there and I will send someone to help you put it on. And don't worry about your friend. I'm sure I'll get her to take something." Brenna looked to her friend with a slightly worried expression before slowly nodding.

"If she tries anything, shout and I'll come stop her." She turned and slipped behind the screen. Anne gestured with a hand for one of her servants to tend to the Brenna and she made her way to the other girl. Shawnee had stopped at the end of the line of laid out dresses and kept glancing at one the was a deep blue with silver trimming that looked like it had been twisted before it had been sewn on.

Anne picked it up and shoved it into the girl's hands, spun her around and pointed towards the screen on the room's right side.

"Go behind there and try it on." Shawnee choked and sputtered in shock.

"But, Anne... It won't fit! I know it won't" Anne gave a small push from behind.

"No more arguments. Go get changed!" Shawnee crept around the corner and Anne summoned another servant. As that one went in, Brenna came out. Anne gasped as she saw her. She had let her hair down and looked very much like D'Artagnan if he'd been female. Brenna gave her a worried look.

"It doesn't look that bad does it? I can take it off if you want..."

"Don't. It's perfect." Anne smiled as Brenna's face lit up. The servant from the right screen skidded across the smooth floor and Shawnee stormed out from behind the screen, holding up the front of the dress. Brenna gave her a strange look.

"Is there a reason you didn't let the person tie that thing for you?" Shawnee gave her an angry look.

"The strings make it impossible to breathe." She said through gritted teeth. Anne nodded and called for Caroline. Caroline appeared at her side moments later.

"Caroline, take this dress and widen the bodice a bit. It's a bit too tight." Shawnee snarled.

"Too tight?! It's a wonder I'm not blue in the damn face woman?! How the hell do you wear these idiotic things?" Anne gasped, covering her mouth with her hands. Brenna smacked Shawnee upside the head.

"Watch your language Shawnee! This is the Queen Mother you're talking to!" Shawnee muttered threats of harm under her breath but returned behind the curtain so Caroline could do her job. As she went out of sight, someone knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Anne called.

"It's me Mother. I have something for your guests." Anne smiled happily.

"Certainly Philippe. Come right in!" The young king cracked open the door and slipped in silently. He dipped his head in greeting to Brenna then kissed his mother on both cheeks in greeting. He then showed her the bundle in his arms.

"D'Artagnan told me that your guests would be requiring some male clothes and asked if I could spare anything. Since I have too much as it is, I brought everything they would need. These are the simplest items I have."

It was a couple pairs of breeches, a few white shirts and a couple of hats. Brenna immediately snatched one of the hats and placed it on her head happily then gave a little twirl. Shawnee peeked out from behind the screen.

"Can I have a set of those clothes please? I might as well start wearing them now." Brenna grabbed a set and brought it over. She snatched them from her hands and dressed. When she came closer, Brenna handed her the hair tie she'd been using.

"You might want to put you hair up so you can see." She nodded and tied her hair back in a simple ponytail. Brenna took the hat off of her head and dropped it on Shawnee's and Philippe began to laugh.

"You look almost like Athos!" Brenna raised an eyebrow and gave an almost evil looking smirk.

"I have a way we can use this. Anne, think you can help us?" She nodded. Brenna's smirk grew wider.

"Ok, here's what we're going to do..."

* * *

Whilst all of this was going on, Athos and D'Artagnan were in the other room having a drink of wine, simply discussing the plans.

"So each one will stay here in the palace? Is that safe?" Athos asked doubtfully. D'Artagnan waved it off unconcerned.

"There's no safer place for them. Besides, no one but us, Anne, and Philippe know that they're here." Athos nodded but still looked a little wary. They suddenly turned when the door opened and Anne came out with a small smile.

"The girls would like to show you what they've chosen. Shall I let them come out?" The men looked at each other and nodded. Anne smiled and waved to someone just inside the door and Brenna stepped out in her green dress. D'Artagnan's eyes went wide with shock and the contents of his cup spilt down his arm as his hand slipped. Brenna gave a strained smile and gave an internal shudder to suppress the laughter. Anne waved again and Shawnee poked her head around the corner before ducking her head and made her way out, staring at the ground.

She stopped beside Brenna and looked up to see Athos watching her before a sound of shattering glass reached their ears. Athos looked down at his feet to see his dropped glass. Shawnee inhaled but then began to choke on her own laughter, leaving Brenna to lean on her as she began to laugh as well. The two men each raised a hand to point at the two girls then pointed and looked at each other.

The girls just laughed harder, tears sprouting from Brenna's eyes. As they calmed down, Shawnee reached behind her head and yanked out the hair tie and gave it to Brenna who put her hair back up once more. Shawnee gave a happy smile.

"I think that worked quite well. Although, we're sorry about the mess..." Anne waved it off.

"I'll have someone take care of that. But I think you two better be off." Athos and D'Artagnan nodded and just led the way out of the room, silent as mice, leaving Brenna and Shawnee to follow somewhat concerned.

**Well... Not much else to say about this chapter. Pretty boring actually... I think I'm losing my touch!**

_**No your not and this chapter is funny, it's pretty interesting to show Athos and D'Artagnan what it looks like with my hair down and yours up. **_

**Anyhow, now that you've read it, review and vote on the poll in my profile! We've only had ONE person vote and that's just sad! **

**See you again soon (if I can be pulled away from a new video game I'm getting long enough to write the next chapter!)**


	9. Chases and Stone Bricks

**Hey! I'm back! Yeah… not too exciting I know but you wanted another chapter didn't you? Don't lie to me; I know you did! Now, if I could tell this lame watched feeling I keep getting to piss off and die, everything will be awesome! (And I did put up the video game for a bit just to get this out to you loyal readers!)**

_**Hey D'Artagnan, you're not the only one. I get that feeling when I read over the story before we post it up. Don't you just hate that?**_

**And, no more rambling for now! On with the story. (All thanks for reviews will be at the END of the chapter from now on. I ramble too much as it is!)**

* * *

Shawnee glanced at Brenna as they followed the musketeers through the streets, Shawnee still in the male clothes and Brenna still in the dress. Brenna's return look was one filled with a mixture of worry and shock. They knew they might make them a little mad with their scheme to shock them, but didn't expect such a cold shoulder treatment.

"Brenna…" Shawnee whispered, looking forward to check if they were being watched. Brenna sent her a sidelong look and gave a little hum to show she was listening.

"Do you think we did something really… wrong?" Brenna stopped and stared at her, an eyebrow raised.

"What I-I mean is…" She stammered on, trying to think how to say her thoughts.

"Is… was it wrong what we did? We DID kind of mess with their heads a little… And we both know it isn't right no matter how you look at it." Brenna gave an understanding smile and began walking again. There was silence for a moment before she responded.

"I don't think they're that mad at us. Just a little peeved is all. But you're right; we shouldn't do that again… At least not for a LONG while." They were so focused on their conversation; they hardly noticed where they were walking when the bumped into Athos and D'Artagnan staring at them with blank expressions. They froze, staring back up at them with slight fear before Shawnee began to twiddle her fingers, making them go in little circles around each other and stared at her boots ashamedly. Brenna just looked everywhere else except at them. Athos cleared his throat to catch their attention.

"Was there something you wanted to ask us?" His voice was slightly tense. Shawnee peered up at him through the bangs of her hair.

"We were just wondering if you were… really angry with us." She muttered quietly, still twiddling her fingers. Brenna didn't turn her glance on them entirely but chose to instead watch out of the corner of her eye. Athos gave her a cold look but it was D'Artagnan who responded.

"Yes." One word was all that was needed in such a tense situation. Shawnee bowed her head in defeat, surrendering to the obviously superior people and Brenna's expression changed to one of complete apology. They opened their mouths to speak again but were cut off by a sudden shout from down the street.

"Look what the cat coughed up! About time we saw you guys again." Chris and Jordan walked towards them followed closely by Porthos and Aramis. They stopped behind Athos and D'Artagnan and stared at the girls. Brenna gave a silly look and twirled.

"What do you think? You think this will work for a disguise?" Jordan gaped in shock as he had never seen her in a dress but Chris, because he had seen her in dress on their grade 8 graduation, wasn't surprised but was trying hard not to laugh. Aramis gave the two of them an appraising look before nodding in satisfaction.

"That will be perfect. They will be able to hide in all circles." Chris started to laugh raucously, bending over and pointing at Brenna as his face began to turn red.

"You mean she has to wear that the whole time we're here?!" He choked out and continued to laugh, Jordan joining him, as Brenna's expression continued to darken into a look of the purest agitation. She crossed her arms and spoke to Shawnee without looking at her.

"Do you mind waiting here while I take care of a couple idiots?" Shawnee waved towards the two laughing boys and looked away with a smile. Brenna stomped up to them, looked them right in the eye and spoke.

"You two have about ten seconds to run before I begin to chase you. Ten…" Chris looked at her as if she were joking and Jordan stopped laughing.

"You can't run in that thing! It's like… impossible." Brenna gave a happy grin.

"Nine…" She left the words to hang in the air like an ominous mist. Jordan looked at his taller compatriot and said "Maybe we should get going. I think she means it." Chris looked back at him and nodded and the two turned and walked away slowly.

"Eight… Seven… Six… Five… Four, three, two, one!" Brenna finished in a rush and began to chase. The boys spun around and watched as she began to catch up to them with great haste and sped off down the street in a panic. Shawnee chose to follow at a slower pace in order to sit back and enjoy the fun.

The three of them made it as far as the Seine before choosing to run back and forth along the same stone ledge, still continuing the chase. Shawnee stopped at end of the street where it met the next one the went along the riverside and waited until they'd passed once before she speed walked to the other side and down a set of stone stairs leading to the river bank.

As the y passed by heading back to the left of her, Shawnee turned her head to follow them. When the came back once more and headed right, she continued to follow them. And this cycle continued for many minutes, all of them not noticing that as the three ran along the wall top, a stone the size of a regular fist was beginning to loosen.

The musketeers had finally arrived at the street after getting over the initial shock of seeing such a spectacle and arrived to find an incident even more shocking than the first, leaving them pondering as to why they'd chosen THEIR names to take on. Such a scene as they were creating left them with a feeling of flushed embarrassment at the fact that they shared any sort of connection with these four.

Chris dashed along the wall top, Jordan sprinting ahead of him and Brenna hard on their heels. He felt his left foot slip from under him and he stumbled but regained his balance and kept going. Brenna stumbled in the same spot but also regained her balance and continued the chase. Shawnee moved closer to the wall and craned her neck back, staring straight up. She brushed some silt from her face and continued to observe the antics of her friends.

Jordan had pulled ahead of the other two and took a sharp turn back into the street she'd chased them out of in the first place and leaned against the wall, shadowed by Aramis. Chris had lost most of his steam and stopped a bit past where Shawnee was standing below. She turned to look for Brenna coming up and saw her still going at her full speed. Brenna charged at Chris and felt her foot twist as she hit a loose rock along the wall and she began to fall. Chris reached forward and caught her arm, pulling her against him as the rock fell and took a couple steps back from the wall's edge. The two stood there in shock and silence, both breathing heavily. They heard the sound of something hitting the ground with a soft thump but took no notice.

Brenna calmed down but realized Chris was still holding her. She looked up at him and heard a slight cough behind them. Brenna craned her neck to look over Chris's arm and saw Athos standing there with this strange look on his face. She gave Chris a rough push and they separated hurriedly. Jordan came out of the street and looked over the wall edge to see Shawnee on the ground, the fallen rock having rolled close to the river's edge.

"Brenna, you might want to look at this…" Brenna came over and peered over the edge before making a mad dash for the steps. She took them two at a time despite the change in the shoes she was used to wearing and felt Shawnee's pulse before crying out for help.

"Someone get down here! Shawnee's been injured!" There was a flurry of activity as the group at the top of the stairs came down and swarmed the two of them. Aramis felt along her hairline and felt a slight bump near her left temple and frowned.

"We need to take her to the palace. Philippe can summon his surgeon from there. Porthos, do you think you can carry her there? She unconscious I'm afraid." Porthos let out a booming laugh.

"Can I carry her? Just watch me!" He lifted her up as if she weighed nothing more than a rag doll despite his age being a hindrance and the group made its way steadily towards the palace, with Brenna keeping pace with Porthos every step of the way.

* * *

**And that chapter is done! And yes, I assure I'll be fine! It's just a bump… It's not anything really bad could happen right? **

**Anyhow, this chapter is dedicated to IgnotusAngelus, Lady of the Deep, and Kimyco for their FABULOUS reviews! Thank you SO much! Reviews are always appreciated.**

_**She will be fine, trust me. I am there to help her. Also thank you for all the reviews. It is nice to here what you have to say about our story.**_

**And, if you haven't yet, be sure to visit my profile and vote on the poll! We need more than just two people voting on this thing! **


	10. Memorable Amnesia

**And we are back again with more weird happenings, more pathetic attempts at humour, and more dangerous events. Not much else to say. Oh! If you want to send this story to others who you think may enjoy it, go right ahead! And don't forget to vote on the poll in my profile!**

_**More events, yes. But I am not so sure about dangerous, unless you count my anger as dangerous. But funny is definitely there! :)**_

**Let's get on with the story!**

Brenna paced the room worriedly, nibbling her bottom lip as her high heeled feet clapped on the stone. Athos sat back in a chair against a wall watching her travel from one end of the room to the other before finally speaking.

"Will you please sit down?! Pacing is not going to help her." Brenna gave him a dark look before responding.

"Is that an order?" Athos gave a sharp nod and she perched herself at the end of the bed and looked to her seemingly comatose friend, the lump on her temple covered with a simple poultice. She looked back to the musketeers with a questioning look.

"May I ask a question?" They either made a small noise or looked in her general direction to let her know she had their attention. She swiped her tongue over her dry lips, quickly pondering how to form her question, before nodding to herself and saying it.

"Which of you do I take orders from anyway? I mean, I share Athos's name as only a nickname but a name anyway but D'Artagnan is Captain of the musketeers… So I'm a little confused…" They both gave her a grave look and she went quiet, staring at them in return.

"Both." They muttered simultaneously and she sighed but accepted it with a small nod. Shawnee shifted silently and Brenna watched her, looking for any possible sign of her awakening but when nothing else happened, she looked away.

She heard the sound of falling dice and looked to her right to see Chris, Jordan, and Porthos playing some sort of game. She spotted the pile of money in front of Jordan and realized that they were busy gambling to pass the time and felt a weak smile cross her fretful face. She stood and walked over to stand behind Chris and peered down over his shoulder to watch them play. Jordan held his hand over the opening of the cup, shook it and threw the dice on to the table. All four of them stared at the dice intently as they rolled to a stop in front of Chris who then gave a big smile.

Jordan groaned, pressing his face into his hands and reluctantly shoved his pile of coins towards Chris who scooped it up gleefully, pulling it close to him. Porthos watched him approvingly and took a gulp of wine from his cup.

"At this rate lad, you'll take all of our money." Chris looked at him happily.

"You think so? That'd be so cool!" Porthos gave a booming laugh at Chris's exuberance and Jordan watched with a dark look.

"I might win it back you know…" Jordan muttered, pushing his glasses up his nose and scooping up the dice cup once more for another throw. Aramis glanced up from his reading to see him make his throw which was a cause of celebration for Jordan and pain for Chris and Porthos as they were forced to shell out more money back to Jordan once more. Aramis smiled and turned back to his book with a smirk.

"Looks like Jordan is better than you thought Porthos." Porthos sent him a frown and picked up the dice cup and prepared to make a throw when he looked up and just noticed Brenna watching intently.

"Do you want to give it a try Brenna? Whoever gets the highest roll wins." Brenna shook her head in a negative response and turned to settle herself on the edge of the bed once more. She rocked back and forth for a bit before choosing to study her hands, hoping to appease her boredom. She looked around the spacious room to see Athos and D'Artagnan conversing quietly in a corner, Aramis engrossed in his book, and Porthos, Chris, and Jordan well occupied with their dice game. She turned to look at her seemingly comatose friend and sighed, closing her eyes in pain.

A slight groan cut the air and caused everyone to freeze. Everyone turned to stare at the bed, waiting with bated breath. Shawnee shifted again and slowly pushed herself up, leaning heavily on her hands to keep her upright. She looked up, face pale, glasses askew and very confused, but awake at last. Brenna couldn't stop the huge smile from blooming on her face and she grabbed Shawnee in a choking hug.

Shawnee gasped and stiffened instinctively, staring at her with wide, fearful eyes. Brenna just hugged her tighter and spoke. "Thank God you're alright!"

She heard Shawnee cough and looked up to see a strange look on her face, a cross between anger and confusion. They stared at each other for a few minutes before either spoke.

"Two things: First off, let go of me." Brenna pulled away as if she'd been electrocuted. "And secondly, who the hell are you anyway?" Everyone went silent and no moved, simply choosing to stare at the bedridden girl. She shifted uncomfortably under their scrutinizing gazes and pulled the covers up to her chin, trying to hide her head underneath it. Brenna's face was one of complete shock but as she recovered her dignity, her look became blank but her eyes revealed her pain.

"You…You don't remember me? Or… Or any us for that matter?" Shawnee peeked out from the under the covers, peering at Brenna nervously. She slowly lowered the covers and watched her warily, waiting for something to happen. Brenna patted the spot beside her and Shawnee moved from the covers and sat at head of the bed with her legs crossed.

Athos moved a bit closer and stood behind Brenna, watching silently as the two girls tried to stare each other down, unable to find words. Chris and Jordan leaned on their table and watched with bored expressions, waiting to see some sort of action.

"Brenna, I think she's broken." Chris said half heartedly. Brenna broke the staring contest and spun around to look Chris in the eye, who then cringed at the glare he was receiving. She stood up and it looked as if she was trying to burn a hole through the stone wall with the expression on her face.

"I need to take a walk. I'll be right back." Her voice was cold and emotionless and she calmly walked out the chamber door and into the hall. Aramis, being closest to the door, strained his ears to hear what she was doing outside the door. All was silent for a few seconds before all of them jumped almost a foot in the air as a loud crash came from the hall just beyond the door. Brenna gave a furious scream and threw something breakable against the door which shattered instantly.

Aramis shifted away from the door and stood by Porthos at the table, watching the door along with everyone. It creaked open ominously and Brenna stepped through with an air of complete calm and small grin on her face. She returned to her perch on the edge of the bed causing Shawnee to crawl backwards in a fit of panic. But she crawled too far and toppled over the opposite side, choosing to lie on the floor with her legs still hooked on to the bed edge as the shock of falling off set in.

Brenna crawled on her hands and knees over to the edge and stared down at her. Shawnee looked up at her from the floor, blinking owlishly from behind her glasses. Brenna rolled her eyes, reached out a hand to help her up, and began to laugh.

This started a strange reaction that often occurs in tense moments. Once she started to laugh, Chris and Jordan began to join in, not knowing what was so funny but laughter is often infectious among close friends. The musketeers watched the four of them worriedly, wondering what on Earth had they gotten themselves into by agreeing to help them in the first place.

Brenna helped get Shawnee onto her feet, which she couldn't stay on alone with her head sending throbbing spasms of pain through her body with every movement, and got her resettled beside her on the bed. She looked at her strangely before asking the question that was on everyone's mind.

"How much do you remember?" Shawnee paused, pressing the tips of her forefingers together and holding them to her lips in what was thought of as her thinking pose. She tipped her head to the side in a puppy like fashion as she thought long and hard, trying to reach the part of her mind that still seemed like a mess of pure white fog. She gave a sigh of defeat after a few minutes.

"I can't remember a thing about any of this. I remember up to sometime when I was young… Maybe thirteen or fourteen but beyond that, everything's foggy… I'm sorry." She looked at Brenna warily.

"You probably hate me right now…" Brenna shook her head in a negative sign.

"I can't hate you for something you can't control. But I will help you remember. Let's start with some names and go from there. See if you they spark anything in that 'fog' as you called it." Shawnee smiled and nodded, crossing her legs and leaning forward slightly so as not to miss a word.

Brenna began to list off their names resulting in a blank look and another puppy impression. She moved on to the names of the musketeers which got a frown of anger because it still drew a blank in her mind and in a desperate last attempt, she even tried naming her worst enemy and all she got was a shrug. Jordan burst out laughing.

"She's gone completely crazy!" At this Chris joined in the laughing and they just kept going. Brenna only took three long steps towards them and whacked each of them upside the head.

"She is not crazy! It's called amnesia you know and we have to try and help her get her memory back. She's the one who knows the most about this time other than the musketeers themselves!" Shawnee watched all this with a bemused expression.

"Are you sure I'm not just some random crazy psycho who could wake up in the middle of the night and just kill you all in your sleep?" Brenna sighed dramatically.

"Well at least her imagination is intact." Aramis moved towards Shawnee and pushed back her hair to check on the poultice and began to peel it away slowly. She winced with every movement but made no sound. He checked the spot again to make sure the bleeding had stopped and saw that it had crusted over with dried blood.

"She should be fine. It's not bleeding anymore but she may be a bit unsteady on her feet for a bit." Brenna wrapped her arm around Shawnee's shoulder reassuringly.

"Don't worry. If we all work together on this, I'm sure we can get her back together again." Shawnee gave her an affronted look.

"I thought you said I wasn't broken!" Brenna flushed with embarrassment as she remembered that she had said just that and was left with the sound of everyone else's laughter in her ears at her slip.

**And that's the end of this chapter! And yes, I know it's kind of lame/extremely dramatic but bare with me and we'll get back to the more interesting stuff soon. I promise! Also, this chapter is dedicated to the following people: IgnotusAngelus, Reader, Lady of the Deep, and jackiez32. Your reviews are much appreciated and are the main reason this story has lasted as long as it has! **

_**Great Chapter! Except I would never scream when I'm angry nor would I throw anything that would break. But this chapter was funny. Now I just have to help Shawnee get her memory back. Anyway, don't forget to vote!!**_

**Also, a really quick question for you all! If you were in Brenna's shoes (having your best friend lose their memory,) what would you do to try and help them remember? Send us your responses through a review and then I'll try and get Brenna to say what she thinks about them! **


	11. Spoon Duels

_Since Shawnee has no clue whatsoever on what's going on at this point, I'm starting the author's note this time! Prepare for some funniness… (I don't think that's a word but I think you know what I mean anyway!) _

_Response to answers for last chapter's question:_

_IgnotusAngelus: Regain her friendship? Maybe… But first her memory since once I do, she'll be my friend again anyway because since she lost her memory, it'll be like getting both back at the same time._

_On with the story!_

It was evening and it was time for dinner. The King had requested the presence of the musketeers and their guests to eat with him and the Queen Mother. All of them were seated at the table, Brenna and Shawnee clad in their dresses (of which there was less of a difficulty in convincing Shawnee to wear), but the meal was relatively silent other than whispers of conversation between the musketeers and the royalty.

Shawnee set down her fork after completing what she could of her substantial meal and looked around the chamber curiously before choosing to settle her gaze on her spoon. She picked it up and turned it in her fingers, looking at it from all angles before looking at Brenna, who was sitting next to her. She was still eating.

Shawnee felt a sly smile cross her face and she raised the spoon so it was level with Brenna's shoulder and poked her with it. Brenna froze instantly and turned to give Shawnee a sharp look only to see her picking at some food on her plate. She gave her a searching look before returning to eating.  
Jordan looked up after taking a drink of wine and saw Shawnee raise the spoon again to poke. He nudged Chris with his elbow and whispered to him. He looked over as well to see Shawnee poke Brenna in the arm and Brenna turn to face her before she could hide the spoon.

"Just what are you doing Shawnee?" The volume of Brenna's question attracted the attention of everyone else within the room and all was silent while they waited for a response. Shawnee gave Brenna a smile full of innocence.

"I was poking you with the spoon." She answered simply before poking her again. Brenna frowned, annoyed with her friend's childish behavior but then found herself smiling.  
"Well if you want to play with spoons, why don't we have a fight with them?" Shawnee blinked at her with an almost puppy like look.

"I'm listening." Brenna held her spoon up like a sword and Shawnee crossed it with her own. Brenna began pushing against her and Shawnee found herself pressing back, their spoons unmoving. Shawnee began to laugh.

"Do you think either of us will move yet?" Brenna smirked.

"Then how about we really fight?" Brenna stood and moved away from the table and Shawnee followed curiously. Brenna turned towards her, holding the spoon on a set angle, pointing to the ceiling in a battle position. Shawnee stood before her, unmoving, just watching carefully before shifting into a comfortable spot, the spoon pointing a little lower.  
Everyone else was frozen in their seats, watching, waiting for something to happen. Chris and Jordan had changed seats so they could see all the action. They started whispering to each other, making bets on who would win. The musketeers watched quietly, just waiting.

"En garde D'Artagnan!" Brenna cried causing heads to turn and Shawnee to laugh, thinking she was crazy.  
"What was that crazy girl?" Shawnee gave a childish giggle and hopped left when Brenna swung the spoon. Brenna turned on her heel and tapped her shoulder to which Shawnee responded with a tap on the left side of her face. The two of them crossed their spoons again and began pushing against each other. Brenna took a step back to keep balance and found herself soon taking another and another. She crossed her feet in her distraction and feel backwards with a thud onto the carpet. Shawnee bent down and tapped her on the nose with the spoon, chuckling like a young kid.

"You're dead!" She said childishly as Brenna sat there on the floor in slight shock before she began laughing along with her. The musketeers looked at one another with blank expressions as Jordan handed Chris the money to pay his bet.

Athos stood from his chair and walked over to the two girls. He extended his hand and pulled Brenna to her feet and let her brush herself off. She turned to Shawnee with a challenging expression.

"Want to go again?" Shawnee smiled and did a couple little hops, clapping her hands together in glee before walking a few steps away, turning back to her when she deemed herself far enough. D'Artagnan came over and stood beside Athos as the two girls faced off and began a rematch. As the two of them froze at a standstill and the duel became a battle of strength once more, the musketeers shared a look and a conspiratorial smile which caught the attention of the girls. They froze and looked at them, spoons still crossed.  
"What?" They both asked in unison.

* * *

"You want to teach us how to do what?!" Brenna shouted in shock and slight glee. Athos smiled at her excitement.  
"We want to show you how to use a sword. You two seem to have a basic idea so it seems right to teach you; Even if you are girls." Brenna couldn't stop smiling, she just felt so thrilled at the idea. Shawnee stared at her and then turned to Jordan and Chris who were standing nearby.  
"I think she's gone completely crazy!" She stage whispered to them, hoping to provoke Brenna into another fight. And she got her wish.

"If you teach us…" She said even though she was looking at Shawnee. "Will we be able to fight each other?" D'Artagnan nodded.

"As long as you will let us make sure that you are careful about it. And you are not to practice unless we are around to watch." The girls shared a look and then twin smiles blossomed on their faces.

"Let's do it!" Shawnee paused as they all stood to head outside.

"What about them? Will they learn too?" She pointed at Jordan and Chris who had been watching the scene, whispering the whole time. They both stopped and stared at the others watching them before Chris spoke up.

"What the hell are you all staring at?" Shawnee bounced up them, acting so much like the thirteen year old she thought she was, and smiled.

"I was wondering if you're going to learn how to fight too that's all." She gave a sweet smile and Jordan looked at Brenna blankly.

"I don't want to learn how to do that." Brenna nodded to that.

"Fine. That's not a problem. Why don't you two go gamble with Porthos or something then? At least you won't get lost and cause trouble." Chris burst into a huge grin.

"I like that idea. I want to take the old man's money!" And the two went to join Porthos and Aramis who had chosen to stay inside while the girls were being trained. Athos gave Brenna a quick look over and frowned.

"You may want to change first. It would not work very well to fight in a dress." Brenna looked down at herself to see that in her excitement, she had forgotten this little detail so she then grabbed Shawnee's wrist and proceeded to drag her upstairs to the rooms they had changed in before so they could dress in their male garments.

"Do we have to change into those other clothes? They're so itchy!" She whined and Brenna gritted her teeth and tried to block her whiny voice from her ears, with little result. Brenna shoved her into her room and went next door to hers where a servant was waiting (having been sent up by Philippe) and she was soon out of the dress and into her other clothes. She stepped back out into the hall and found Shawnee sitting on the stairs, playing with feather on her hat with an enraptured smile. When Brenna approached her, she looked up with a big smile.

"I like the feathers. They're so soft!" She said with such a childish air that it took all of Brenna's self control not to burst out laughing.

"Come on Shawnee. We've got to get going." The two of them walked back downstairs to find Chris, Jordan, and Porthos engaged in a heated dice game. Then they heard Porthos shout.

"Alright you two thieves! If I win this throw, you both have to go with the girls and learn how to fight. If I lose, then you can do whatever you want!" Chris and Jordan shared a triumphant look and Chris shoved the cup toward him.

"Go ahead then you crazy old fool. Save us the trouble of learning pointless things." Porthos shook the cup hard, the clattering of the dice being the only sound in the room other than breathing. He threw the dice from the cup onto the table and everyone craned their necks to see the total. Chris and Jordan let out loud groans of loss as they counted twelve on the dice. Chris had rolled an eleven on his last turn.

"Aw man! That's not fair! We don't even want to do this at all!" Chris groaned, still angry at losing the dice game. Jordan was holding the hat in his hands, playing with the feathers.

"Why do we have to do this if we don't want to?" Jordan asked, annoyed at having to learn something he didn't care about. Brenna rounded on him, slightly angry at their constant stream of complaints.

"Will you two just shut up? You need to learn how to fight in case you need to defend yourselves! Besides, do you to really want to die in this time? Because that is what will happen if you don't know how to fight!" The boys shared a look and their faces paled.

"I think we want to learn now." Brenna grinned happily, grabbed Chris's arm, and dragged him towards the door.

"Well then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Brenna and Chris ran out into a large foyer before heading outside, Chris stumbling the entire way over the smooth floor. Jordan and Shawnee watched as they left before sharing a look and following.

"Can I ask you something?" Shawnee questioned as the two of them walked outside. Jordan gave her a strange look but nodded.

"Are they always this crazy?" Jordan laughed at the question.

"Yes. We all are!" Shawnee chuckled at this.

"Sure seems like its true." The musketeers were waiting outside. It was a slightly cloudy day, enough to make the sinking sunlight not so blinding. The four kids stood in a huddle, waiting to be called upon as the importance of what they were being taught finally hit them.

Brenna took the first step forward and stopped before Athos, watching him warily. Athos drew his sword and handed it to Brenna to give her a chance to feel the weight and adjust. Brenna gripped the handle tightly in her fist and took a couple small test swings as she tried to get used to the weight on the long metal weapon.

Shawnee came closer and watched, quiet for once as Athos helped Brenna shift her footing to retain her balance better as he instructed her in how to actually maneuver the weapon. D'Artagnan gripped Shawnee by the shoulder and led her a little ways away and began to show her the same thing. Shawnee felt her whole body seem to tingle as she held the blade and swung it in high arcs and stabbing thrusts. The feeling was slightly intoxicating.

After a bit though, she become a little distracted and watched as Jordan and Chris were shown their lesson as well and she laughed a little at their half hearted attempts. She found herself drawn to Brenna and saw that she wasn't practicing anymore but was just standing there talking. She looked up to see D'Artagnan was watching the others at work and began to slip away towards Brenna with hopes of starting the challenge that the other girl had issued inside.

"Brenna!" She whispered when she'd gotten right up behind her without being noticed. Brenna gave a start and jumped a foot in the air.

"What the heck was that for? You know I hate it when you do that!" Shawnee gave her a very confused look.

"But that's the first I've ever done that to you. I just met you!" Brenna stood there blinking for a moment before she remembered that Shawnee wasn't herself at the moment and therefore did not remember their friendship either.

"Anyhow, do you still want to fight? Unless…" She paused here with a slight smirk before continuing.

"You're too afraid you'll lose!" She challenged; a cocky look on her face. Brenna returned her look with one of her own and raised her sword to point to the middle of their training area.

"Over there should work! They'll be able to see us just like they want and we'll see who's better!" The two of them walked into the small clearing and stood apart; raising their swords to align them with their faces and pointing to the sky. Then they charged each other, meeting in a loud clash of steel on steel. Everyone's heads turned to watch the sight of the two friends in their challenge to see who the better with a sword was.

Shawnee pressed her hard and she stumbled, stepping back to keep her balance. Brenna swung and was met with a block before the two began to try and parry each other's moves as they continued to fight. The duel was getting trickier to continue as the sun kept sinking. The sun suddenly gleamed blindingly from behind some thin clouds and Shawnee shielded her eyes, forgetting about the fight for a moment before she felt a tap on her ribs with the flat side of the blade. When she'd removed herself from the sun's glare, she saw Brenna smirking triumphantly.

"You're dead!" She chirped happily. Shawnee pouted but walked back over and shook Brenna's hand, conceding defeat with a sigh.

"I thought I was better than that… Stupid sun and its blindingness…" Brenna laughed at Shawnee's expression of distaste as she kept naming off the reasons why she hated the setting sun.

"Nice one Brenna." Chris said as the two boys came over.

"Yeah, nice job." Jordan agreed. Brenna shrugged it off.

"We would've had to end it soon anyway. It's getting too dark to keep it up. Just the sun came at the right time." Athos came up alongside her and held out his hand for his sword. She gave it back to him with a smile.

"Thanks for the lesson. Are we going to have more?" Athos smiled.

"Do all of you want more lessons? I thought the boys did not want to learn this." Jordan gave him a blank look.

"We don't want to. It was just fun watching Shawnee get beat!" Shawnee crossed her arms and pouted a bit more.

"You don't have to rub it in Jordan." Everyone froze and looked at her in shock. Brenna grabbed her shoulders and shook her slightly.

"What did you just say?!" Shawnee struggled and tried to pull away.

"Let go of me crazy girl! I didn't say anything!" Brenna kept her still and looked her right in the eye.

"You remembered something! A name! What was it?" She demanded, hoping that it had been a memory and not just a passing moment. Shawnee gave a freaked out look.

"I just called him Jordan… Why? Did I get his name wrong?" Brenna shook her head and hugged her suddenly.

"No you didn't. But this means that you're getting your memory back! We just have to find more things to do that'll help you!" Shawnee just nodded as Brenna led her back inside with everyone else following.

**Ok… I may not have a good memory right now (I don't even know the crazy girl who spoke to you at the beginning) but I do know this… I know the reviews are appreciated! So please, please review! There was only two for the last chapter and there was a question for you people to answer (only if you wanted to.) If you didn't want to answer it, you could've just reviewed anyway! **

**So, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! **


	12. Food Fight at the Royal Table

_**Well at least she remembered one name, but I wish she would stop calling me CRAZY GIRL!!!!! Oh well better get used to that…. Anyway, on with the chapter.**_

It was the next evening and it was time for dinner again. Everyone was sitting in the same spots as the night before and everything was silent once again. The kids were slightly worn out from another day of training with a sword which had resulted in three more practice duels with Brenna, of which she had won two.

Shawnee was busy playing with her potatoes, trying to make a mountain out of them on her plate. She picked up a scoop of potatoes dripping with messy gravy and went to put it on the top of her potato mountain was she paused and looked at Brenna, who was sitting across from her tonight. She looked from the spoon to her and back again several times before forming a small plan to get back for the humiliation of her earlier loss that day. She twisted the spoon so it resembled a small catapult and called out to Brenna with a sweet voice.

"Oh Brenna!" She looked up and found her face full of potatoes and gravy. Everyone sat there in shock while Shawnee smiled in triumph.

"That's for beating me today!" Brenna sat there wiping half of her face of potatoes before she scooped up some carrots and raised her hand.

"Hey Shawnee! Catch!" She threw the carrots and laughed as she gave a squeak and tried to cover herself with her hands but the carrots became stuck in her hair. She growled in anger.

They stopped when they heard a small cough from the other end of the table and all four looked down to see the musketeers and the royalty looking at them. Brenna turned to Chris to hide the half of her potato covered face and Shawnee tried to duck her head so they wouldn't see the carrots. When they were done looking and were satisfied that nothing was going on at the other end of the table, Shawnee picked up a piece of meat.

"Alright Brenna. This means war!" She threw the meat and caught her in the chest. Brenna plucked it up off of her and went to throw it back but stepped on the hem of her dress, causing her throw to go off in another direction. It landed on Aramis's head. Everyone froze in fear. Brenna tried to hide her face in embarrassment while Shawnee just sat there and pointed at her, ratting her out. Chris and Jordan became confused and decided to point at each other in hopes of not being blamed, even though they weren't too sure that they would be anyway.

Aramis pulled the meat from his hair and set it on the plate before standing up. He picked up his wine and carried it over to where Brenna stood and looked at her. Her eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Don't you even think about it…." But think about it he had been and he raised the glass over her head and tipped it. But it would've helped if she hadn't moved when he had. The wine splashed all over the carpet and the hem of the dress.

"Be careful Aramis! You're wasting good wine!" Brenna rolled her eyes at this while Chris, Jordan, and Shawnee laughed at her. Brenna closed her eyes and shook her but spoke suddenly.

"D'Artagnan, don't even try it! I know you're behind me!" Said person paused in shock as Brenna looked back at him over her shoulder with an innocent smile. He narrowed his eyes at her suspiciously.

"How did you know I was here?" Brenna shrugged.

"Woman's intuition I guess." He nodded, a little disappointed that he hadn't been able to catch her off guard. But then Chris chose that exact moment to crush a handful of potatoes into Brenna's hair as he laughed at her.

"CHRIS!" Brenna yelled angrily before taking a couple slices of meat and throwing them at him, catching him on both sides of the face.

"Food fight!" cried out Jordan and all four of them started grabbing as much food as they could, throwing it any one of them who came close. This also included picking up a plate full of food and either using what was on it to throw or dumping the whole thing over someone's head. The musketeers were covering themselves with their arms and Philippe and Anne had taken cover in the undignified position of being under the table.

Shawnee took two fists of potatoes and threw them down the table, aiming for Chris who was busy mocking her at the other end but it came up a little short, hitting D'Artagnan instead. Pieces of carrots became miniature missiles and potatoes became piles of explosions; meat became shields as the pieces were used to bat away incoming projectiles as the food made its way off the table and on to everyone else.

D'Artagnan sent Porthos a look and they shared a nod before Porthos stood and began to make his way through the "battlefield." He got hit with a couple of shots of carrots, multiple potato and gravy bombs, and was slapped by so much meat that it was starting to leave bruises.

He drew up behind Brenna and Shawnee who were now standing side by side, having chosen to take the same side and fight the boys instead of each other. Porthos wrapped one arm completely around each of them and left them off of their feet, much to their dismay.

"Hey you big oaf! Let me go you giant idiot!" Shawnee yelled and struggled in his grasp. Brenna gave her a violent glare.

"Shawnee! Watch what you say!" The two ended up in a glaring match but at least the food fight was stopped. Athos looked at them with a blank expression.

"Are you two going to behave now?" The two girls nodded but weren't happy about it. Porthos set them down and they turned their backs to each other, crossing their arms in a huff. Aramis gave them a severe look of distaste.

"Now all of you can go get changed and come right back down here. ALL of you will clean up this mess as punishment." The kids stood there, mouths gaping open like fish.

"We're getting in trouble for this?! Come on! It was fun!" Chris protested angrily; not happy at having to clean. The other three looked on with expressions of anger.

"This is not fair! We didn't do anything!" Jordan added. Aramis rounded on him with a calm expression and a steady voice.

"And who was the one who shouted 'food fight?'" Jordan looked away, unable to think of an excuse. The four of them turned and marched in a line up the stairs to go change. When they came back down, they were back in the clothes that they had arrived in. They stood in a row with somber expressions, dreading what was to come.

Four servants approached, two carrying buckets in each hand and the other two each holding a scrub brush. They held them out to the four kids and the girls shared a dismayed look before snatching the buckets and brushes and heading off to the table to work.

The boys took the buckets grudgingly and moved of to a nearby wall to try and get the potatoes off of it. The girls found themselves finishing with the cleaning to the table and looked over to the Chris and Jordan had yet to move from their wall. Brenna walked over to them with a confused expression.

"Surely it doesn't take you THIS long to clean one area of a wall!" Chris turned around with his hand covered in potatoes, his tongue stuck out, and a guilty expression. Brenna scrunched her nose up in disgust.

"Chris… That is just wrong. I don't think they wanted you to lick the wall clean!" She waved them off as she turned to go back to the table.

"Just speed it up alright? None of us want to do this longer than we have to." And they all went back to cleaning. Shawnee crawled under the table to try and reach a spot and felt something cold and clammy fall on her neck. She paused and reached back with a hand to find that some potatoes had hit her.

She pulled out a furious look and glared at Brenna, who was the closest one to her and the closest to what was left of the potatoes.

She wiped the mess off her neck and then chucked it at Brenna, catching her in the shoulder. Brenna spun around and looked at her angrily.

"What on earth did you do that for?!" Shawnee smirked.

"That's for throwing them at me first! And don't you deny it!" But deny it was exactly what she was going to do.

"You're crazy! I didn't throw anything at you! Least of all potatoes!" Shawnee frowned.

"Did too." She said. Brenna frowned.

"Did not." She turned back to working. Shawnee stuck her tongue out.

"Did too." Brenna sighed in annoyance.

"Did not." Shawnee climbed out from under the table and stood.

"Did too." Brenna dropped the brush in the bucket with a splash.

"Did not." Shawnee came right up along side her.

"Did too!" She yelled in her ear. Brenna smacked her upside the head.

"I did not!" She yelled back, trying to stare her down. Shawnee narrowed her eyes.

"You did too! I know you did!"

"I did no such thing!" And back and forth it went, getting louder and louder as their yells became screams as they grew more annoyed by the minute. The musketeers came out from the sitting room they had been in to see what the cause was of all the noise. What they saw were two rather red faced girls screaming at each other and the possible beginnings of a fight. Shawnee clenched her fist and swung.

"Did too!" Brenna caught her fist but missed the next one which clipped her shoulder. Brenna swung a fist of her own as the annoyance turned to anger but that she suddenly couldn't move as a set of arms had wrapped themselves under her shoulders and was holding her back.

She looked up to Shawnee in the same predicament with D'Artagnan holding her back. She tipped her head back to Athos looking down at her with a blank expression and she found herself feeling very ashamed. The two men held them trapped until they stopped struggling and waited as they regained their breath.

"I think it may a good idea if you two separate for a little while." Athos led Brenna away from Shawnee and they remained apart for the rest of the night.

**Oops… I caused a fight! Ah well, it was just with crazy girl so it doesn't matter TOO much right? So, thanks to IgnotusAngelus and TurtleJustice for their reviews! Thanks a lot! **


	13. Memory Recovery With a Bang

**And we're back! Even though I don't know what we're doing at all… I'm broken! **

_**Hey Shawnee! Where are you?**_

**Oh no… Here comes crazy girl again! Gotta run! *runs away***

"You have to remember something!" Brenna pleaded with her clueless companion. Shawnee gave her a wide eyed look.

"If I remembered anything, I would tell you. Although I'm sure I don't NEED to remember anything at all." Brenna slapped her hand against her forehead.

"Trust me. You need to remember." Shawnee smirked.

"Whatever you say crazy girl. But I still say you're wrong. I don't remember you so therefore, I do not know you." Brenna sighed in annoyance and twined her fingers together.

"Look, why don't we talk a walk? Maybe some fresh air will help." Shawnee smiled happily.

"Finally! I'm sick of sitting in here listening to all this stuff I'm SUPPOSED to remember or so you say." Brenna didn't respond but walked out of the room and down a flight of stairs to find that her sudden arrival had interrupted a discussion between the musketeers and the king. She stood there awkwardly for a few moments before speaking.

"I was wondering if maybe we could go out into the city? Maybe Shawnee will remember something out there." D'Artagnan smiled.

"Very well. We'll accompany you. Do you know where the boys are?" She nodded.

"Good. We'll bring them with us. Give us an hour and we'll leave alright?" She smiled and nodded.

"Thank you!" She chirped before taking off back up the stairs. She returned to the room to find Shawnee flopped back on the bed in boredom.

"Sit up you. We've got to keep trying to get you to remember." Shawnee groaned.

"But I don't want to! Can't we take a break? This is so boring!" She gave Brenna a pitiful puppy pout which had no effect.

"I'm immune to that. Too bad for you huh?" Shawnee just pouted and sat there as Brenna began.

"Let's start over alright?" Shawnee said nothing and Brenna sighed.

"You know I'm doing this for your own good right?" She huffed and didn't look at her. Brenna frowned.

"Oh come on! You only remember up until you're thirteen for God's sakes! You can't honestly believe that you ARE thirteen right?!" Shawnee gave her a blank stare and Brenna stood up.

"Fine. If you don't even want to try, there's no point in doing this. I'll see you in an hour. We're going for a walk." She turned to leave and put her hand on the door when she heard a small voice.

"Don't go… please?" She looked back over her shoulder to see her friend watching her with scared eyes blinking behind her glasses.

"I'll try harder I promise. Please don't go." Brenna let go of the door handle and sat back down beside her.

"Fine… I'll stay. But we have to keep trying!" Shawnee nodded with a smile.

"Alright! Let's do this then!" And they spent the hour with Brenna telling stories about some events that had happened in their time, hoping to jog her memory.

The hour had passed quickly and soon they were outside in the streets of Paris on a leisurely walk. Despite the constant complaints for the boys.

"Why are we doing this? We're not going anywhere so what's the point?"

"Come on! Let's go back already! It's not like she'll remember anything anyway!" Brenna ignored it and kept walking and pointing out interesting things along the way. Shawnee saw all of these things and more but it still sparked no recognition, although it wasn't for lack of trying. The musketeers looked on with curious interest at Brenna's seemingly futile efforts to help. Chris frowned.

"Brenna, there's no point to this. You know that right?" Brenna spun around and faced him angrily.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Everyone stopped to watch the sudden quarrel with interest. Chris shrugged.

"What I mean is that, if she was going to get her memory back, wouldn't she have gotten it back by now?" Brenna felt her fists clench.

"That doesn't mean a thing and you know it! Don't say that, don't even think it!" She turned on her heel and began walking again as Chris snickered.

"Yeah… Just watch. Something bad will happen when she actually does get it back." This comment resulted in a slap upside the head which knocked off Chris's baseball cap.

"Hey! What the hell was that for?!" He said annoyed as he rubbed the back of his head and picked up his cap. Brenna looked past him to Porthos who was standing behind him and smiled. Then she turned to Chris again with a grim expression.

"If you keep talking like that, you'll jinx what luck we have had!" Chris smirked.

"Jinx." Brenna gave an angry sigh, threw her hands in the air and kept walking. Shawnee watched her with a small smile.

"Silly crazy girl. Chris always acts like a complete idiot. At least if something goes wrong, you can blame him for it!" Brenna froze as she passed her before spinning around and grabbing her by the shoulders.

"What was that you just said?!" Shawnee gave her a frightened look.

"I just called him Chris… Did I do something wrong?" Brenna gave her a bright smile and then looked at Chris.

"I told you so! She remembers who you are now!" Brenna grabbed Shawnee's arm and began to lead her through the crowd, forcing the others to try and keep up in the busy street.

"Come on! Let's see if we can get you to remember anything else!" Shawnee tripped over the hem of her dress and stumbled but forcibly pulled to her feet again by Brenna as they kept going.

"Can't we slow down?! At this rate, I'm going to sprain something!" They stopped to catch their breath and wait on the others to catch up to them. Shawnee looked around curiously before her gaze settled on a man selling bread at a stall in the street. She frowned and moved closer to the stall to get a better look at him. The man looked up at her and frowned.

"What are you looking at missy?" Her eyes narrowed angrily at the sound of his voice and something seemed to spark inside her. She picked up some bread and whipped it at him. Brenna turned at the sound of the angry man's voice.

"Shawnee! What are you doing?! Stop!" Shawnee threw more bread at the man with an angry cry.

"I'll kill you!" The man went from angry to fearful and turned to run. Shawnee went to begin pursuit when a strong hand on her shoulder forced her to stop. She looked over her shoulder to see D'Artagnan standing there. She spun and shoved him hard in the chest, causing him to spin to keep his balance. When he turned back, she had taken off up the street after the man. Brenna looked at him quickly before starting to run when Athos grabbed a hold of her arm.

"What do you think you're doing? You should not get in the middle of this." Brenna frowned at him.

"All for one, one for all remember? I won't let her do something she'll regret!" With that, she wrenched her arm from his grasp and ran down the street after her friend. The rest of the group stood there frozen for a moment before beginning pursuit. As they ran, D'Artagnan felt like something was missing from his person. He felt his sword sheath and found the sword still in it when he reached the handle of it. He reached underneath the back of his coat where he had tucked a pistol into his breeches and found it wasn't there. He felt panic rise as he thought back to what had just happened before Shawnee had taken off.

"Athos! My pistol has been taken!" Everyone stopped and looked at him. Athos had a blank expression.

"What do you mean taken?" D'Artagnan looked around on the street to see if he had simply dropped it and found it was nowhere to be seen. His face became grim.

"I think I know where it is… Follow me!" D'Artagnan led the group along the streets, following the sounds of angry cries up ahead and the path of disarray in the streets until they reached a gate in the walls leading outside the city. It was cracked open slightly; enough for a person to fit through easily.

Brenna panted and hiked up the hem of the dress in her heads as she climbed a small hill outside the city. She dropped to her knees as her feet slid from underneath her and she stayed there on the ground, regaining her breath. She looked up at the sound of yelling.

"I'm going to kill you Louis! This is for all the trouble you've caused me!" Brenna stood and sprinted up the hill to see Shawnee, her face twisted with rage, holding a pistol pressed between the innocent and scared man's eyes. She felt her body go cold with fear and she ran to her.

"Shawnee stop! You don't know what you're doing!" Brenna grabbed at her hands, jerking them up so the gun was raised to the sky. Shawnee gave a vicious snarl and fought back.

"Let go you crazy girl! This has nothing to do with you!" As they struggled, the man stood and ran away, tripping in his haste. Shawnee pulled Brenna around so they were facing each other and they both had hands on the pistol. Brenna gave the pistol a gentle tug.

"Shawnee, just give me the pistol alright? This isn't right and you know it." Shawnee's eyes narrowed into blue slits behind her oval shaped wire frames.

"This is Louis! Someone I immortally despise! Let go of the gun!" She yanked the pistol back to her. Brenna frowned and pulled harder, jerking Shawnee slightly off of her feet.

"He's not who you think he is! That is not Louis!" Shawnee snarled and tried to rip the gun from Brenna's hands.

"Yes he is! Let go of the damn gun right now!" The two of them began wrestling over the gun and Brenna grabbed the barrel end of it as it became a battle of tug of war. Brenna wrenched the gun to her and almost dropped Shawnee to her knees. Shawnee shifted her grip on the butt of the pistol and yanked it back.

BANG!

Brenna gasped and let go of the gun like it was a hot coal as she felt a searing pain along her right side. She pressed her hand to her dress and when she pulled it back, it was tinted red. She looked at Shawnee with a pale, shocked face, eyes wide with horror.

Shawnee stared at her in shock, her normally reddened face a frightening sheet white. Her blue eyes paled behind the glasses and her whole body began to shake. Her mouth went completely dry as fear and disgust at what she'd did set in. She looked to her hand and saw the gun still there, looked at it for moment, before pulling her hand away from it towards her trembling body.

Brenna remained crouched on her knees as the stain on her dress grew darker and more furious looking, her face growing paler, her breathing becoming more labored. Shawnee felt her head begin to throb and a name came to her at that exact moment.

"Brenna…?" Brenna tried to look up at her but weakness overcame her and she dropped to her side on the ground. Shawnee felt her head sear with pain and tears stream down her face as she was bombarded with an onslaught of memories. She curled into a ball, waiting for the pain to abate so she could at least see clearly. When the pain had dropped to a small slight throbbing, she crawled out of her ball and stared over at her dearest friend's limp form and felt incredibly sick.

"Brenna?" Shawnee pulled herself to her knees and slowly began to crawl over. She was an arm length away and she reached out to shake Brenna's shoulder.

"Brenna? Are you alright?" The tears came again, thick and fast and she crawled until she was right alongside her.

"Brenna! Say something please!" The cry provoked no response and Brenna remained still. Shawnee had the sudden feeling as if she swallowed a whole ice cube and remained there frozen. She didn't dare reach out to see if she had a pulse.

She didn't hear the pounding of feet as Chris, Jordan, and the musketeers found them and never felt D'Artagnan drag her to her feet roughly, like a common prisoner, not even looking at her for if he had, it would have been in disgust. She kept her eyes locked on Brenna's body as the entire group rushed her as fast as they could to a doctor, despite her constant tripping over her own feet as she was forced to keep pace.

**Oh God… What have I done?! I think I may have killed my best friend! **

**That's the end of the chapter. Merry Christmas and have a Happy Holiday. Although, I don't think I will after this… **

**Special thanks to TurtleJustice for reviewing and to IgnotusAngelus for reviewing as well and for the picture she drew to go with Chapter 11. Go to my profile to check it out and to hear the theme song that Brenna and I chose for this story. Enjoy! **

**And don't forget to review!**


	14. Outcast Musketeer

**And we're back with another chapter. I hope all of you had a great holiday! Thanks goes out to TurtleJustice, Ignotus Angelus, and Kimyco for their reviews. **

**Now go read the chapter. I'm done talking. **

The feeling in the palace was a grim one. Shawnee stood silently between Athos and D'Artagnan, unable to move as they both had a hand on her shoulders. She stared at the ground, wishing it would just open up and swallow her. The shock of what she'd done had passed some time ago and she was pretty much an undeclared prisoner at this point.

They were in the hallway outside Brenna's room and the doctor had been in there for some time now, trying to remove the bullet. She had yet to wake up and this was causing much concern. The boys were sitting on the floor, leaning against a wall, and were unusually silent. But when one of them looked up, they'd see Shawnee and give her a vicious stare. If the musketeers weren't there, they'd have probably attacked her by now, despite the fact of her being female.

The musketeers refused to look at her. They wouldn't have been able to keep the looks of disgust and shame from their faces. Shawnee looked up and tried to catch the eye of one of them but every time they saw her watching one of them, they'd look away.

She felt a tug on her shoulder and found herself being led away from everyone by D'Artagnan and directed into another room. He pushed her into a chair and pulled another up so he was sitting right in front of her. He watched her for a few seconds and she peered at him through her bangs before looking down at her hands twisting in her lap. He sighed and asked the question she'd been dreading.

"Why did you take my pistol?" She looked at him to see no expression, no indication of his thoughts, nothing revealed to give her a clue as to what reaction her response would cause. She opened her mouth to speak and, finding she had no words to express, closed it again. D'Artagnan's blank expression soured at her silence.

"So you have no reason for what you have done?" Her silence was all the answer he needed. He gave a disgusted sound and stood to leave the room. He gripped her under the arm and dragged her out the door. He let her go once they reached the hall outside Brenna's room.

They had returned just as the doctor was coming out. Everyone gathered around him except for Shawnee who stayed back, rubbing at her sore arm. She strained her ears to catch the conversation and was able to catch a few small parts.

"She'll live… Bullet is removed… Needs to rest…" That was all she heard before she felt tears of happiness fall. She choked back a sniffle and rubbed at her eyes to get rid of the tears but these actions were noticed by Athos, whose expression darkened.

"What the devil are you crying for child? Are you sad that you did not kill her the first time?!" By the time he'd finished, his voice was a roar. Shawnee stared at him in fear and when he made a move to approach her, she bolted down the nearby flight of stairs. Athos moved over to the top of the stairs and shouted down them.

"Stop her! Stop the child!" Shawnee glanced back to see Athos shouting down the stairs and found herself trapped in the arms of the king's valet. She struggled and squirmed but found he had her trapped in such a way that she wasn't able to escape. The valet led her back to the staircase where Athos grabbed a hold of her arm with a nod to the valet and pulled her back up the stairs.

Athos then led her back to her room where D'Artagnan was holding open the door and gave her a light push inside. The two of them stood framed in the doorway as she regained her balance and stared at them. D'Artagnan raised his hand to show a ring of keys.

"We are going to be locking you in so do not even think of escape" Athos stepped back and D'Artagnan turned, pulling the door shut behind him. Shawnee waited until she heard a telltale click of the door being locked before she moved over to sit on the nearby bed. She held her heads in her hands for a few moments as her thoughts raced in frantic circles through her mind.

She stood and began to pace the length of the room, her eyes focused on her feet and the carpet before each step she took. Time passed at a snail's pace and she found herself walking around the room, running her hand along the wall distractedly. She stopped and leaned heavily against the wall directly across from the bed and found herself falling backwards. She landed hard on the ground and looked up to see that the wall she had leaning on had actually been a door into a secret passage. She flipped over on to her knees and looked down the passage into blackness. She squinted to see a slight amount of light coming from the other end.  
She looked back into her room before she closed the passage door and waited for her eyes to adjust to the sudden darkness. Using her hands to guide her along the passage, she started slowly along until she reached the place where there was crack of light. She pushed lightly on the wall before her and felt it shift. It was another passage door.

She pushed harder on the door and it flew open, crashing on the wall. She jumped about a foot in the air and looked quickly to the actual door to the room. No one entered so therefore, no one had heard. She stepped into the room and closed the passage door with a soft click before actually looking around.  
Her eyes widened when she laid eyes on the bed. She was in Brenna's room! She quietly moved to stand by the side of the bed and stood there for a few minutes before noticing a chair was placed by the bed. She sat down and just watched her friend sleep.

She didn't know how long she sat there for but she leapt from the chair as soon as she heard the sound of the door knob turning. Her expression to one of fear and she dashed for the passage door, tripping on the chair and being sent sprawling. The crash of the chair and her landing on the floor caused her to wince but she pushed herself to her feet and pulled open the door. She rushed in and yanked on it as she started back towards her own room.

She tackled the door to her room open to find D'Artagnan and Aramis standing there with grim looks on their faces. Her face went sheet white as she took a couple steps back before spinning on her heel and taking off back across the passage. She arrived back in Brenna's room to find herself stopped by Athos and Porthos. She closed her eyes and sighed in defeat. Athos grabbed her roughly by her arm and held her there until D'Artagnan and Aramis arrived in the room after taking the passage shortcut. Shawnee trembled in fear as she was stared down by the four of them.

'_This is it... I'm a dead girl..._' She glanced over to Brenna out of the corner of her eye. '_And I'll never get to see her wake up... Although she probably won't want to see me anyway..._'

"Look. I know this looks really bad since you told me not to leave my room. But I found the passage by accident. I swear!" D'Artagnan narrowed his eyes at her.

"That does not give you an excuse for not closing the door and staying in your room regardless!" Shawnee stood there gaping at him for a moment, her arm still trapped in Athos's tight grip.

"It seems that she does not have answer for you D'Artagnan." Aramis said coldly. Shawnee whimpered in pain.  
"Well it's a little hard to think when Athos over here is crushing my arm! Let go already! I'm not going anywhere!" Athos let her go and she rotated her shoulder with a wince before she began rubbing at her arm. Porthos set the chair back up on its four legs and Athos pushed her into the chair. She stared at them as they stood watching her. She leaned forward with a sigh and held her head in her hands for a moment before she spoke.

"I know you're upset with me. Hell, I would hate me too if I were you. I know I should probably not ask this but would it be alright if I stayed here, in this room, with Brenna? One of you four or Chris or Jordan can stay here with me if that'll make you feel better. Just please let me stay!" The four of them shared a dark look.

"Fine." Athos growled. "But you are not to be in here unless one of us or the boys is in here with you at ALL times. Is that understood child?" Shawnee nodded happily.

"Thank you. Thank you very much!"

And so began the daily shifts. Shawnee stayed by Brenna's side throughout the entire day other than when there were meals. During the meal times, she sat at the farthest end of the table. She wasn't very welcome with the rest of the others; well proven by the glares she received whenever she went near them.

During the shifts, she was watched like a hawk by whoever was doing the shift that day. Sometimes, when it was Athos on the shift, she would look out the window and would see D'Artagnan, Aramis, and Porthos trying to teach Chris and Jordan how to sword fight. And one day, she heard the sound of pistol shots as they taught them how to properly use the weapon. Every time she heard a shot on that day, she would jump or wince.

The shift for that day had ended and it was Aramis who had been with her. He stood when there was a knock on the door and he opened it to reveal Chris and Jordan. He left it open so he could easily see in the room while he was talking with the two boys. Shawnee looked to the door, straining her ears to hear the conversation.

"I don't know why she wants to sit there all the time. It's not like Brenna's going to forgive her for shooting her when she wakes up." Chris said; his voice full of malice. Jordan nodded in agreement.

"There really isn't a point. Maybe she's just waiting for one of us to mess up a shift and then she'll finish her off."

"That is a possibility." Aramis said. "I wouldn't put it past her. After all, she did shoot someone that was 'supposedly' her dearest friend." Shawnee couldn't stand anymore of it. It hurt too much to know that not even Chris and Jordan trusted her anymore. They'd known her for two years and they didn't even have an inkling belief that she would NEVER hurt Brenna intentionally.

She looked to the open door to see that Aramis was not even paying attention to her at this point and stood silently. She tiptoed over to the passage door and cracked it open enough for her to squeeze through before she closed it and returned to her room where she sat on the bed and tried not to cry. She felt her heart seem to grow cold and an intense feeling of rage and betrayal caught in her throat.

'_If they don't want to see me then fine. They won't see me at all then._'

**And that is another chapter done. I know; I make the characters suffer a bit too much but hey, it's part of the story. So, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I'll see you next time! **


	15. Awake At Last!

**And we are back! Hopefully this shooting mess will be settled once and for all but I don't know yet. We'll just have to wait and see!  
Thanks to Kimyco, Ignotus Angelus, and TurtleJustice for their reviews as always. Now… On with the story!**

Jordan leaned back in his chair, balancing on the back legs and resting his feet on the edge of Brenna's bed. Chris was busy playing with his baseball cap, plucking at a couple loose strings. He looked to the passageway door, slightly curious as to why it hadn't opened yet.

"Hey Jordan… Any idea where Shawnee is?" Jordan looked at the door as well and shrugged.

"No. And if she doesn't show, then oh well." It was their turn to be on "guard duty" so to speak. And so far, Shawnee had not been here for daily vigil. Matter of fact, she hadn't been seen all day. Jordan set his feet back on the ground and stood from the chair to stretch.

"I don't see the point in keeping an eye on Brenna… Seems like she's never going to wake up at this rate…" He was cut off by a slight groan from the bed. They both looked at the bed in shock, watching Brenna's slightly shifting form. Brenna's eyes slowly opened and she stared the ceiling for a moment, still a little weary. Chris and Jordan moved a little closer to the bed and looked down at her curiously.

"Brenna? Are you in there?" Chris asked. Brenna turned her head towards him slowly, trying to get her eyes to focus.

"Chris? Jordan? It's you guys right?" Brenna squinted her eyes, watching the blurry shapes before her begin to take shape until she was able to clearly see her two friends standing there.

"How… long have I been out?" Brenna asked quietly. Chris chuckled and shook his head.

"Two days. Must've really hurt to get shot." Brenna groaned, closing her eyes.

"You have no idea." Jordan headed for the door.

"I think I'll try and find one of the musketeers." He left, taking his time. Brenna looked back up the ceiling with a sigh. Jordan returned with D'Artagnan trailing behind him and held open the door to Brenna's room.

"See? I told you she was awake." He nodded and approached the bed, a slight smile on his face.

"It's good to see you awake." Brenna gave a weak smile and a small nod.

"It's good to be awake." There was a knock at the door and Athos, Porthos, and Aramis walked in but froze in the doorway when they saw that Brenna was awake.

"Well this is unexpected." Aramis said, slightly shocked.

"Do you think you can sit up?" Athos asked her. Brenna frowned and tried to push herself up with her hands but found the effort too great. Chris and Jordan came over and helped her sit up and get her settled on the edge of the bed.

"Since you can sit up, why not try standing?" D'Artagnan asked. Brenna nodded and Chris and Jordan grabbed her hands to help her. She stood for a few seconds before dropping back onto the bed.

"I don't think I'll be able to stand for a bit yet." Brenna said and looked around the room, seeming to be searching for someone. At that moment, the passageway door opened and Shawnee poked her head out, checking the room to see if it was empty. Since it wasn't, she went to pull back when she saw Brenna sitting up the bed.

She looked at her in slight shock for a moment before slowly coming into the room, the eyes of all the others watching her with scrutiny. She sat quietly in a chair in the corner, twisting her hands in her lap and avoiding everyone's eyes. She looked up only once and saw D'Artagnan's warning glare. He didn't have to tell her to stay in the corner. Brenna saw all this and found herself very confused. She watched Shawnee for a moment and smiled as a plan came to her.

"Actually, I think I could walk if I had some help..." She left the sentence hanging, hoping that her friend would understand and offer to help. Shawnee didn't say a word and didn't look up. Athos came forward to help her but she waved him away with a frown.

"Chris, Shawnee, would you mind helping me up?" Shawnee looked up at her in shock, surprised that Brenna would want her help after what had happened. She stood and walked over slowly, her eyes constantly shifting between Brenna and the others in the room, watching her with barely disguised glares.

Brenna stood and held on to her friends until she was sure she could keep her balance and tried to take a step. Her leg buckled slightly and she stumbled at first but after a few steps, she was able to make her way into the middle of the room. Shawnee followed her at arms length, ready to catch her if she fell but still at a distance that was suitable so as not to be glared at as much by the musketeers.

"Is there a reason you're still here?" Athos asked, his question directed at Shawnee. Shawnee flinched back as if a whip had just been cracked in her face.

"I-I was just checking up on Brenna… I'll be going now." Shawnee turned and tiptoed back towards the passageway, shoulders slumped in defeat.

"Stop right there Shawnee. You're staying here." Brenna said, her voice cold and determined. Everyone looked to her in shock.

"Are you insane child?!" Aramis cried out. "This girl shot you! The last thing she deserves is your forgiveness!" Brenna sighed and looked at Aramis with slight contempt.

"It was not her fault." Porthos gave a booming laugh.

"The shot must have made her lose her mind!"

"I did not lose anything! The shooting was not her fault! It was mine for putting myself in front of the barrel!" Brenna shouted, her frustration reaching its peak. Athos placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Brenna, she shot you. And she did it without any second thought." His voice was gentle yet patronizing. "That is not the mark of a friend." Brenna rolled his hand off her shoulder and glared at him.

"That may be true. But only when the shot was intentional which this one wasn't! And so, I forgive her!"

"She is not deserving of such loyalty." D'Artagnan muttered. Shawnee closed her eyes and gave a small sigh. She headed for the door, her step full of purpose.

"Shawnee wait –"  
"Forget it Brenna." She walked out of the room, glaring daggers at everyone she came to, hearing the whispers that began as soon as she passed by. She hardly noticed where her feet were taking her, her mind focused on other things.

She soon found herself sitting outside on the palace steps, being soaked by falling rain that had kept everyone trapped inside for the day. Her glasses showed her only warped shapes when she looked through them due to all the water drops on the lenses and she grew chilled as the rain soaked through her clothes. She had been out there for a few minutes when she heard a voice behind her.

"Shawnee?" The girl in question spun around to see Brenna standing in the doorway.

"What are you doing?! You shouldn't be out here!" Brenna came and sat next to her on the steps.

"Who says?" Shawnee just smiled. At least her friend's sense of humour was still intact.

"I am so sorry for shooting you. I didn't mean to. Honest!" Brenna nodded and gave her a one armed hug.

"I know that! That's why I was defending you!" They sat on the stairs for a bit, not noticing that the rain had stopped or that they were freezing cold from it. Shawnee stood and offered her hand to her friend and helped her stand.

"How did you get out here anyway without a tag-along?" Shawnee asked, incredulous. Brenna started laughing.  
"That's actually a funny story…"

* * *

_"What on Earth was that for?!" Brenna asked D'Artagnan angrily. "What ever happened to believing in your friends?! And what about the motto that you four LIVE by?! Does that mean nothing?" _

_The musketeers shuffled awkwardly. She had caught them blind with her questions. When she saw they had nothing to say for their actions, she spun on Chris and Jordan. _

" _And you two! Why didn't you stick up for her huh?! I thought you knew her better than that! You both know she would NEVER hurt me on purpose!" The two boys couldn't look at her. She had trapped them as well. _

"_I'm going to go find her. And I'm doing it WITHOUT your help." She limped out the door, using furniture and walls to help get her through the palace with her still troubled wound. _

* * *

"And that's what happened!" Brenna finished with a choking laugh. Shawnee joined her laughter with her own. Imagining the boys and musketeers trapped by their actions was a very funny thought.

"I can't believe that you told them off! That was pure brilliance on your part." Brenna shrugged.

"Anything for my best friend." She looked up to see two people watching the two of them from a window.

"Don't look now Shawnee but we're being watched by a couple of nosy musketeers." Shawnee glanced up out of the corner of her eye to see Athos and D'Artagnan watching the two of them walking.

"Probably making sure I don't try and kill you or something." Brenna smiled.

"Probably. Can we head back inside? My side's starting to hurt." Shawnee nodded and the two of them headed back inside the palace.

* * *

Meanwhile, the two musketeers were in D'Artagnan's office, watching as the two girls returned inside.

"How they are still such dedicated friends I do not know." D'Artagnan said, shaking his head in disbelief. Athos nodded.

"Yes… It is rather strange." He said quietly. The sound of a slight cough struck their ears and they spun around to see Brenna and Shawnee standing in the doorway.

"How is it strange that we're still friends?" Shawnee asked. Brenna smiled.

"Yes… It doesn't remind you of anybody does it?" The two men looked at the girls for a moment before sending each other sideways glances. Brenna gave a small laugh.

"That's right. Reminds you a little of yourselves doesn't it? We took on your names as our nicknames for a good reason, not just because we could." With that said, Brenna and Shawnee went to leave.

"Wait a moment you two." D'Artagnan said, his voice slightly tinged with guilt. The two girls turned back and looked at him curiously. He hesitated for a moment before speaking.

"I… just wanted to apologize. Our behavior was inexcusable." Shawnee couldn't hold back her smile.

"Apology accepted."

**Finally! The shooting disaster has been resolved! And guess what… We now have Brenna back for the Author's Notes! Welcome back friend ^^**

_**Thanks Shawnee , and now I'm going to say this again, it was not her fault so now ... D'artagnan can get off her back!!**_

I HEARD THAT!

_***Looks back into distance***__**Where did he come from?**_

**I have absolutely no idea… Let's just hope he goes away on his own. ****Hopefully you enjoyed the chapter. Only a few more until the end. See you then!**


	16. Socks Make Good Projectiles

**Warning: This chapter is a filler chapter and may bore you. You may simply skip it and wait for the next one if you wish. **

_**If they don't read this chapter, they'll be missing stuff that comes up in the next chapter!**_

***guilty smile* But it is just filler… What could be useful in it anyway?**

_**Plenty. **_

**Care to explain?**

_**Just read the chapter!**_

The day had been passing by slowly but then again, so had the past couple of days as well. Things had settled down in the palace after the shooting incident, apologies had been said and accepted, and for that, the kids were grateful, even if they didn't exactly show it. Now was simply a time to recover from wounds old and new, both emotional and physical.

The room they were in was of a modest size, it actually being the office of the king. The musketeers were there talking with the King about a few things to do with the country and unsure of what to do with the kids, they had brought them with them.

Chris and Jordan had gone back to playing their dice games once more, oblivious to most of the world as they tried to take the other's money with success occurring on both sides.

Brenna and Shawnee had been circling the room, trying to get Brenna better adapted to the pain in her side and get her walking again. Shawnee stayed close to her, tense and ready to catch her should she fall or even stumble. It had been close to four hours of them being there and it had been more than fifty circles of the room, even with Brenna having to stop every now and then to catch her breath, and Shawnee found herself in desperate need of a break.

She grabbed Brenna's arm to get her to stop before she leaned backwards, trying to get the sore spot in the middle of her back to lessen. Brenna watched her with a slight smile.

"A little sore?" Shawnee glared at her friend who was standing there snickering at her predicament.

"Ha ha… Not funny." She looked over to where the boys were sitting and called to Chris.

"Hey Chris! Could you come over here and take over for a bit? I need a break." Brenna stood back watching with a smirk and caught Chris's eye. He smiled, stood, and saluted smartly.

"Aye aye Captain!" He cried, his voice rather mocking. Shawnee froze and stared at him in shock. Brenna turned away to try and maintain her composure before giving up and spinning back around once more, a huge grin on her face. Shawnee snapped out of her frozen state and groaned, hiding her face in her hands in her embarrassment.

"I thought I told you never to call me that…" She muttered between her fingers. But it was heard loud and clear as the room had gone silent when Chris had shouted those previous words. D'Artagnan looked over at Shawnee with a confused expression.

"Did he just call you captain?" Shawnee jumped, clasping her hands in front of her and plastering a big grin on her face.

"N-no of course not! You must be hearing things!" D'Artagnan simply shook his head and looked at Brenna, an eyebrow raised in a questioning look. Brenna sighed and shook her head with a chuckle.

"I'm afraid that this is my fault. Because she shares your name as her nickname and she made this group, she's become the captain of our group." Shawnee rolled her eyes and looked away.

"Yeah… A very reluctant and poor captain at that." She muttered. Brenna frowned and smacked her upside the head. Shawnee looked at her with a growl.

"What the heck was that for?!" Brenna just smiled and didn't answer. She threw her hands up in the air and Chris came over to walk with Brenna around the room. Shawnee sat down and listened as Jordan began to explain how to play the dice game, although this time, there was no betting involved.

More time passed and now all of the kids were sitting or lying on the floor. Chris and Jordan had become tired of their dice games and none seemed to be able to think of anything to do.

"Guys…. I'm bored." Chris whined. Shawnee gave an annoyed sigh.

"Then find something to do then!" She shouted.

"But there's nothing to do…" He whined back. Brenna sighed.

"Just give up Shawnee. He's only doing this to try and annoy us so he can alleviate his boredom." Shawnee nodded and lay back down on the floor. Brenna joined her and the two of stared at the ceiling, counting the chinks in it.

"One hundred eleven… One hundred twelve… One hundred thirteen…" Shawnee gave an almost squawk like noise and sat up with a start. Chris sat nearby with a big grin on his face to which Shawnee narrowed her eyes at.

"Why the hell did you just poke me with your foot?!" Chris shrugged his shoulders and leaned back in his chair.

"Because I'm bored!" Shawnee clenched her fists at his whining and sat up.

"Oh I'll give you something to be bored about!" She snarled and yanked off the shoe he had poked her with and threw it across the room.

"You want your shoe, go get it! And stop poking me!" Chris had poked her again with his foot but he didn't bother to get up and go get his shoe. Brenna sat up and laughed.

"Shawnee, I don't think it worked!" Shawnee crossed her arms and pouted, even though she was lying down.

"Shut up…" A pair of boots appeared behind her head and Shawnee looked up to D'Artagnan looking down at her, seemingly trying not to laugh.

"A little bored are we?" Shawnee narrowed her eyes and batted away Chris's foot.

"Does that answer your question?! He's poking me with his foot for no damn reason!" The musketeer captain looked at Chris then looked at his sock clad foot curiously.

"What is that on your foot?"Chris pulled his foot into his lap and looked it.

"I don't see anything on it. Are you on crack or something?" All he got in return for his smart remarks was a confused look. Jordan chuckled.

"He means your sock." Chris pulled off his sock and waved in front of the musketeer's face.

"It's a sock. You wear it on your foot." D'Artagnan wrinkled his nose slightly at the smell on the fabric being waved before him. Brenna snatched it from his hand and threw it at him.

"Chris, that's disgusting! Put your sock back on!" Athos walked in, followed by Porthos and Aramis, to see Chris and Brenna throwing Chris's sock at each other. Shawnee grabbed it off her head as she was hit with it for the third time (all complete accidents of course) and tucked it in her pocket.

"Hey! That's my sock!" Chris yelled angrily.

"And you were being childish with it. So, you don't have it any more. Just like how you don't have your shoe." Shawnee spoke with a straight face, her voice completely serious. Brenna started laughing.

"Is there a reason you took his shoe?" Aramis asked her. Shawnee shrugged.

"He was bugging me with it. So I got rid of it. It's over there somewhere." She waved her hand dismissively over towards the window and leaned back against a chair. Jordan bent over behind a chair and then stood up, brandishing Chris's shoe.

"Catch." He said as he tossed the shoe at Chris. He caught and slipped back on without the sock. He wasn't going to be getting it back for a fair bit of time it seemed. Brenna looked at the musketeers who had just been standing there watching the four of them.

"So… is there something you wanted or are you just checking up on us again?" They had coming in and 'checking up' on them at every quarter of the hour (although how they knew when that was, they couldn't figure out.) Although if you were to ask why they were, to which they'd say that it was simply to make sure that everything was alright, the kids knew that they were keeping an eye on Shawnee. They were still suspicious of her, even if they did try to be discreet about it.

"I think it's about time we see if Brenna can still fight. It wouldn't do any good to have all that training go to waste." Aramis said with a slight smile. Brenna looked at him and nodded.

"Alright. But Shawnee gets to train too!" At this, the four men shared a look but said nothing against her demand.

"Very well. Let's head outside." Athos said as he stood. Everyone followed his example and they went outside, eager for a bit of fresh air after being trapped in the palace for a few days.

**And this boring filler chapter has been finished…. Thank God and whoever else is up there from any other religion imaginable.**

_**Ya but at least it's done. It was boring chapter to write.**_

**Hopefully this chapter wasn't too boring for you and you haven't decided to have a nap yet. Thanks to Kimyco and IgnotusAngelus for reviews. **

**See you next time! **


	17. Revenge is Best Served Cold

**Happy Anniversary to you all! It has been officially one year since this story has been published here on and I'm actually shocked that this has lasted for as long as it has. **

_**Ha ha… Very Funny! It's a story. It will be around for a long time after we have written it. Also, HAPPY ANNIVERSARY D'Artagnan!!!**_

**Thanks Athos. *annoyed look* I thought we weren't going to use nicknames in the Author's Notes but never mind…**

_**It's the anniversary of the book. I think I have the right to DO SO!!! Now you get off my back. LOL!**_

**This chapter will be much more exciting than the last. But I'm glad that the sock scene provided some humour for you. Hope you enjoy this latest installment.**

"Easy now Shawnee! You do not want her hurt do you?!" Shawnee rolled her eyes at Athos's shout and continued to press against Brenna's defenses with all her might. They were outside, testing their skills with the blade and Shawnee was starting to get a little fed up with their suspicion of her. She backed off from Brenna for a moment to allow both of them to catch their breath and glared at Athos.

"For me to go easy on her would not prove a damn thing! If she ever has to fight, they will certainly not go easy on her. If she can't fight with her wound, then that's it. But she can so now it's just getting her skills sharp again!" Athos looked at her sternly, not appreciating her input in the slightest, and looked to Brenna.

"How is it that you are able to fight so well with such a wound?" Brenna shrugged and smiled, leaning against a nearby wall and crossing her arms.

"I get used to pain quickly and I heal fast. And she's right you know. Going easy on me won't teach me anything or help me adapt better." He frowned and nodded. The two girls faced off again and clashed, their swords sending off small sparks from the force.

"He might be right Brenna. Maybe I should go a little easier…" Shawnee whispered to her when they had clashed. Brenna jumped back before rushing forward again with only the slightest limp.

"Not a chance." She smiled as they met again. Shawnee nodded and pressed down hard, putting Brenna at an awkward angle before sliding her sword underneath her own and sending Brenna's sword flying when she jerked hers into the air. It landed a few feet away but Shawnee pressed the flat side of the blade against the side of Brenna's throat.

"You're dead." She said with a smirk and offered a hand. Brenna stared at her for a moment before laughing.

"Next time, I'll get you!" She took the offered hand and shook it warmly, both of them having enjoyed the practice.

"That's enough for today." Athos called and came up alongside Brenna, his expression slightly edgy. Shawnee felt the smile melt from her face and she nodded blankly, still a little hurt that he didn't trust her anymore. Shawnee held out the sword, hilt first, to the musketeer and he jerked it sharply from her hand then walked over and picked up the other one in the grass. The girls watched him leave and then Shawnee sighed in disappointment.

"Maybe I should've let you win… Maybe he wouldn't be so pissed with me if I had…" Brenna gave her a gentle slap upside the head and chuckled.

"He wouldn't be any less bitter if you had let me win so don't take it out on yourself." Shawnee rubbed the back of her head and nodded at her friend with a smile. The two of them headed inside, talking quietly about nothing in particular until they found themselves stopped by Aramis. They gave him a pair of twin curious looks and waited for him to move. He simply smiled at them and handed Shawnee a folded swatch of cloth. She took it and unfolded it to reveal her dress and paled.

"You still need to wear it one more time. That was the deal, remember?" Aramis said with a smirk. Shawnee gave a hearty frown, threw the dress over her shoulder, and headed for the staircase with the air of someone heading for the gallows.

"Aw come on Shawnee! It's not that bad!" Brenna called. Shawnee just gave her an obscene gesture and went up the stairs. Brenna shook her head with a smile.

"Could you tell her I went back outside? I feel like taking a walk." Aramis nodded and watched as she headed back out into the courtyard.

Brenna pulled her hat off and set it on the steps, fluffing the feathers for a couple seconds. She then pulled at the hair tie and chose to leave her hair down for a bit to breathe. She slipped the tie over her wrist and put the hat gently on her head before standing and brushing herself off.

She took a slow walk, observing the gardens and sometimes stopping to smell a flower here and there. She heard a sound and looked back over her shoulder but saw nothing but a guard at his post. She shrugged and went back to walking. She didn't notice someone approach her from behind until they were upon her.

"Hey! Get off of me! Let go!" She struggled and squirmed against the tight hold the person had on her as another two came closer, one with a cloth sack clutched in his hand. She froze for a moment until they were in front of her before screaming out as loud as she could.

"Somebody help!"

* * *

Shawnee had the dress pulled over her head and was waiting for the return of the servant that had been outside her door, waiting to be called in to help her with the ties on the dress.

'_I hate this thing so much… But a promise is a promise and so, it must be honoured…' _She walked over to the window and pushed it open to get some air when she heard shouting. She looked down into the gardens and saw three guards surrounding another. The shape of the person was very familiar to her but she couldn't quite place it until they cried out. Her eyes widened in shock and fear as she almost completely leaned out of the window.

"Brenna! You let her go you pathetic jerks! Leave her alone!" She stood there for a few seconds before dashing out of the room, holding up the front of the dress. She took the stairs two at a time and stumbled multiple times on the dress's hem before she made it into the main area of the palace where she found the boys and the musketeers staring at her in shock.

"Will you stop staring at me and get outside?! Brenna's being attacked out there! I saw her from my window!" The musketeers leapt from their chairs and headed for the door, the boys close behind. The servant she had been waiting for came over and tied the dress's strings as quickly as she could, Shawnee tapping her foot the whole time in a display of her impatience.

When she had finished, she hiked up the edge of the dress and ran for the door, catching it and ripping the fabric slightly in her haste. When she got outside, she found the musketeers and boys returning, their faces grim. Shawnee felt herself pale and she met the group halfway. Chris came forward and handed her Brenna's hat.

"She wasn't there. This was all that was left." Shawnee trembled and held the hat against her chest, trying to hold back tears for her now missing friend. She felt a gentle hand on her shoulder and looked up to see D'Artagnan watching her silently. He gave her shoulder a small squeeze before passing her and heading into the palace. The others all followed him in and she sat down on the steps, staring out at nothing, lost in her thoughts.

She watched as the corps of musketeers was assembled and sent out into the city streets to search but didn't react to it. It wasn't until the sun was half set before she even noticed the world around her and headed back in, shivering at the sudden slight chill to the night air. She walked into the main hall and stopped when everyone looked up at her entrance.

"Did… Did they find anything?" She asked; her voice full of hope. When no one could answer, her hopes died and she gave a quiet sigh.

"I guess the musketeers aren't as good as I thought." She muttered into the silence of the room before heading towards the stairs.

"I suggest you bite your tongue young lady should you wish to have it to use again." Porthos said coldly. Shawnee sent him a contemptuous glare over her shoulder and sniffed.

"Well if they cannot track three kidnappers with a struggling person with them, then they probably would not be able to find a horse in a damn stable. And as for your comment Monsieur Porthos…" She spat viciously, her temper flaring.

"I will speak whenever I choose and nobody will tell me otherwise!" D'Artagnan frowned at her behavior.

"For to be speaking in such a manner is rather inappropriate for a young woman such as yourself." He said; his voice rather condescending.

"Oh why don't you just can it oh great and wonderful captain!" She said in a harsh, mocking tone.

"I don't live in this time period therefore, I do not have to speak nor behave like those of this time. So why don't you take your 'suggestions' and pathetic orders to someone who actually gives a damn!" It seemed she had finally hit a nerve. D'Artagnan's eyes had narrowed and he was gripping at his sword hilt, trying to maintain control despite the circumstances.

"What's the matter? Can you not draw your sword against a woman or are you too afraid to?!" She mocked, putting Brenna's hat on her head and practically prancing around in a silent impression.

"You know Porthos. I do not think that the loss of her tongue would be such a bad thing after all." Aramis said; his voice hard.

"Oh no! The scary priest is threatening me! All beware his heavy Bible and holy water!" She cackled.

"You are certainly asking for punishment." Athos said.

"And I suppose you will be the one to enforce said punishment, whatever that may be?" Shawnee smirked.

"Like I actually believe that." Having thrown her barbs at them, she sauntered up the steps, reveling in her revenge for their previous treatment and her victory. She reached the top of the staircase and shouted back down to all those she had angered below.

"Good night gentlemen! I wish you precious luck in finding Brenna but I seriously doubt you will considering how horrible that went the first time!" She walked off to her room, chuckling to herself along the way at her own wit.

Sometimes, the only way to get through to men was to fight back. Now was the time to make a proper plan of action since the musketeer's searching had been a waste. She smirked as her plan began to form in her mind.

'_We may be only children to them… But we'll show them just what we can do.'_

**And that is the end of that! I hope you all enjoyed it and again, happy first anniversary to all those who are still reading this story after so long.**

_**Happy 1**__**st**__** Anniversary to everyone.**_

**Special thanks goes out to IgnotusAngelus and Kimyco (as usual) for their reviews. Bye for now!**


	18. Midnight Prison Visits

**Did you really think we'd only update with one chapter on such a big day? **

_**Lol....it's true!**_

**Good news. You thought wrong! Here's another chapter for you all to enjoy since after all, we did leave the last one on a slight cliffhanger. **

The palace was silent. The moon shone through the windows, lighting the hallways with their silvery light. A shadow covered briefly over these silvery paths as someone slipped along the hallway. A pair of blue eyes flicked around in the darkness and stopped on a door that was open just a crack. The person smirked and tiptoed over to the door but tensed in fear when a voice called.

"Shawnee! What are you doing up?" Chris said loudly. Shawnee spun around and loudly shushed him. He came up alongside her and the two of them stood facing each other in the hall.

"I could be asking you the same question Chris." She retorted. Chris shrugged.

"I couldn't sleep. Your turn." Shawnee sighed and looked at the door briefly before pulling Chris back down the hall so as not to wake the room's occupant.

"I'm going to steal D'Artagnan's keys and uniform and go search the Bastille for Brenna." She told him in a rush of air. Chris snorted and gave her a disbelieving look.

"You're kidding! You're asking to get killed aren't you?" She shrugged and turned to head back to the room.

"Well, do you want to help me with this? If you do, go wake up Jordan and head to my room. I swiped the other three's old uniforms when I came upstairs last night. Go change and wait there for me. I have a couple other things to get." Chris raised an eyebrow at her and smirked.

"You're serious about this aren't you?" She nodded, her face blank, and he shrugged again.

"Alright then. Don't get caught!" He called to her as he walked away. She rolled her eyes and crept back over to the room, carefully nudging open the door to the office with her boot covered toe. She squeezed through the slightly wider opening and breathed a small sigh of relief which was quickly stifled when she heard the musketeer shift in his sleep.

She lifted each foot delicately and placed them on the carpet as lightly as possible, creeping closer and closer to his bedside. She clenched her fists to stop them from trembling as a slight fear about what she was doing finally began to set in. He was facing away from her when she finally made it into his sleeping chamber at the back of his office behind some curtains. He rolled away from the door as she entered and she felt herself jump for joy inside.

'_He's facing the other way! I can duck out of sight if he wakes up!_' She dropped into a crouch and moved closer to his bedside table. On top of it was the key ring with its many clanging metal keys. She frowned as she saw the keys, trying to figure out how she could get the keys without them making any noise. She slid one finger along the table top and hooked the tip over the edge of the ring and began to slowly slide it towards her. It scraped slightly on the wood and she looked over in fear at the sleeping man and seeing that he hadn't stirred, continued with her progress.

She gulped and wiped away some sweat from her face as the keys drew closer to the edge. She reached up with her other hand and positioned it with the tips of her fingers touching the edge of the table then gently pushed the keys onto her spread palm. The made the smallest sound when a couple keys touched each other but it wasn't enough to awaken the musketeer.

She stood and began to tiptoe back out when she paused as she passed his sword and baldric and uniform coat hanging from a hook. She looked back to the still form worriedly before biting her lip, grabbing the uniform and folding it over her arm then began to gently lift the baldric from its hook, trying to keep from allowing the sword's sheath to touch the wall in the slightest way. She gritted her teeth and tensed her shoulders, pulling the sword towards her.

She slid out the door, still holding the sword at arms length until she was a few feet away from the room. Then she threw the baldric over her shoulder, leaving the sword resting at her left hip, tucked the keys into her pants pocket, and walked as calmly as she could back towards her room where she hoped the boys were waiting for her.

* * *

Meanwhile, Brenna was in some trouble of her own. She had no idea who her kidnappers were and she had no idea where they were taking her since they had put a cloth sack over her head. With her hands tied, she was unable to remove it. All she could tell was that wherever she was, it was cold and dank and damp and just overall, very unpleasant.

The men dragged her up what seemed to be a very long staircase, her tripping now and again since she could not see the stairs. They stopped suddenly and she heard the jangle of keys and a loud click of an unlocking door.

They cut her rope bindings and pushed her forward into the room, closing the door behind her but not locking it. She became surrounded by a somewhat menacing silence and she reached up slowly, pulling off the sack and brushed some loose strands of hair aside.

"I was wondering when I would get to see you again you traitorous fool." A slightly muffled voice came from behind her but despite its lacking in sound; it was filled with menace and rage. Brenna turned to see a man sitting on a bench attached to the wall behind her, his head incased in an iron mask. She gave a shocked gasp and took a couple of steps back. He narrowed his eyes at her from holes in the mask and came closer to get a better look at her.

"I was hoping to have D'Artagnan brought here so I could deal with the traitor myself but I guess you will do. You are one of those future children are you not?" Brenna didn't move but stared at him with a heated glare. He gave a cold chuckle, grabbed her arm and led her over to the bench. He sat her down on it but remained standing before her, blocking the exit.

"I want to know about the future. And you are going to tell me all about it." Brenna shook her head defiantly.

"Not on your life Louis! There's nothing that you need to know that I could tell and even if there was, you wouldn't get it out of me!" She crossed her arms and glared at him with all the might she could muster.

"Very well then. It seems that you will keeping me company for awhile. At least until you share all that you know about the future. After that, you will be allowed to go free."

"No." She simply stated. He growled at her defiance and slapped her. She groaned at the blow but sat back up after a couple of seconds.

"I will not tolerate your insolence! Tell me what I want to know! Now!"

"Never!" He resisted attacking her this time but stormed from the cell in a blind rage. The door was locked immediately after him leaving and Brenna sat back and rested herself against the wall.

"I guess there's nothing else to do except wait…" She said to herself, trying to fill the silence.

* * *

"Are you two ready for this? We cannot have ANY mistakes! We only get one shot at this and if we blow it, we'll probably get killed for it." Shawnee warned. Chris and Jordan shook their heads.

"Go back to the palace and miss all the fun? Not a chance!" Chris said.

"It's better than playing with dice all the time." Jordan muttered. Shawnee nodded and peered around the corner of the alley they were in to see the Bastille, the shadows around it thick and dangerous looking, looking for the entire world like an impenetrable fortress.

"Let's go." Shawnee said before rounding the corner and, sticking to the shadows, led the boys to the back door they had used to get into the prison before. They reached the large wooden door without any trouble or suspicion but when Jordan tried to pull it open, it refused to yield. It was locked.

Shawnee pulled the keys from her pocket and began trying to fit each one into the door's lock systematically, finally opening it with the last one.

"Why is always the last one?!" She muttered angrily as she held the door open for the other two to go in before ducking in as well and pulling it firmly shut behind her. Jordan was at the far end of the room they were in and was peering through a crack in the door at that end, watching to see if there were any guards making rounds.

"This may be easy! There are no guards anywhere!" Shawnee shook her head in disbelief.

"That can't be right… I'm sure there should be guards." Chris rolled his eyes.

"Don't complain about it. We can get in, find Brenna, get out, and go back to bed and no one will know any different." They opened the door and slipped into the hallway and looked both directions.

"Chris, Jordan, you two go right. I'll go left. If we split up, we should be able to work faster."

"Aye Aye Captain!" Chris crowed as the two boys took off down the left hall before Shawnee had a chance to protest. She looked down the right hall and started walking, stopping at every corner she came to and peering around it before continuing.

'_This place is too damn big… What the hell was I thinking leading us here?! This might as well be a suicide mission!_' She thought as she continued deeper into the prison.

**And that's the end of this chapter. Hopefully you enjoyed these two chapters and we'll see you all next time! **


	19. Making the Escape

**Welcome back readers! Glad to see the anniversary update went over so well. Hopefully you'll enjoy this chapter as well. **

_**Anniversary went awesome!! And here is another chapter to enjoy!**_

**On with the story!**

Chris and Jordan were not having much more luck than Shawnee on their search. They had been through countless halls with no sign of Brenna or guards of any sort. The place was silent as tomb, which seemed a little odd for a prison.

They turned a corner and found themselves in a large chamber where there were several guards seated at a table, passing the time and talking. One of them looked up at the boys and frowned.

"Who are you?" He asked them bluntly. Chris and Jordan shared a look and Jordan took a step forward.

"We're here to change shifts with you by orders of the King." The guard gave them a suspicious look due to their uniforms but nodded regardless, waving to his fellows to follow him. The two boys didn't breathe until the last guard had left.

" 'Here to change shifts…' " Chris snorted in disbelief.

"How stupid can you be to believe that?" Jordan shrugged and the two of them sat down, unable to think of something else to do. They sat there for a few minutes before Chris spoke up.

"I'm bored." He said. Jordan looked at him and shrugged before leaning back on his chair and resting his feet on the table.

"Well there's nothing else to do." Chris looked around and his eyes settled on some barrels in the corner. He smirked, walked over, and set one on its side. Jordan sat upright again and watched him.

"What are you doing?" Chris ignored his question. He rolled it into the connecting hallway and shoved it with his foot, sending it rolling in the same direction as those guards that had just left. A loud yell sounded and echoed down the hall along with a crash as the barrel caught up with the departing guards. Chris laughed and got another barrel. When he got back to the hall with it, the guards were standing halfway along the hall, dripping with water (for that was what was in the barrels), and looking particularly furious.

"You there! Stay where you are!" He yelled and led the angry guards on the attack. Chris stuck his head around the corner and called to Jordan.

"Get off your ass! We've got company!" Jordan stood quickly, knocking over the chair, and the two of them drew the swords Shawnee had given them (after she had taken them from their owner's rooms along with the uniforms they now wore.) The guards stopped charging when they saw this before regaining composure and drawing their own swords.

The boys looked at each other before Chris let out a yell and the two of them charged the guards. Chris began swinging as soon as he reached the first one, using the hilt more to club them to the ground than actually fighting with the blade.

Jordan had ducked through the charging group and was now behind them. He was a little off balance as he spun back around and his sword sliced against the back of the last guard's legs to which he let out a howl and dropped to the ground. The fallen guard called to one of the others who had yet to get attacked by either of the boys.

"We need more guards. Find them!" The guard that had been ordered gave his superior a nod before dashing past Jordan, trying to get to the ramparts of the prison where there were more guards.

* * *

Shawnee peered around another corner to see another long hall and sighed, her shoulders dropping in despair. She walked around the corner, not even bothering anymore to try and keep quiet, slightly dragging her feet. She rounded another corner to find herself in another hallway except that this one ended in a spiraling staircase that led higher into the prison.

She tiptoed to the bottom and tried to crane her neck around to see if she could see the top but found the view hard to get at and very painful on her neck. She pulled back into the hall and rubbed at her neck as she thought about her next plan of action.

'_To take the stairs or to not take the stairs… That is the unfortunate question._' She frowned and placed her foot on the first step when she heard voices from above and getting louder by the minute. She gave a small squeak and looked side to side nervously. There was no where for her to hide. She looked up again fearfully, the voices only a couple turns in the stairs away.

She gripped the hilt of the sword and pulled it from the sheath slowly, trying to keep as silent as she could. Two guards came down the stairs and stopped when they saw her. She ducked her head to hide her face and went to walk past them up the stairs, sword still drawn but tucked with her hand underneath her coat.

"Hey! Where are you going?" One of the guards called to her as she moved a few steps past them. She stopped but didn't speak. The guard came up behind her and lightly tapped her shoulder.

"I asked where you were going." She spun and sliced the sword through the air, leaving the guard with a diagonal slash across his chest. He looked at her in shock but was soon sent rolling down the steps, crashing into his fellow, and the two of them remained still and sprawled at the bottom.

She leaned back against the wall, a little shell shocked from what had just happened before returning the sword to the sheath and climbing the rest of the stairs. She looked left and right once she reached the top and found the hall empty. She slinked along the stone hall, her hands shaking slightly, until she heard a few whispers of conversation nearby.

"Why are we still standing here? That wench is not going anywhere!" One voiced whispered, sounding rather annoyed.

"It is because the King told us to that's why." Shawnee sighed, not enjoying the prospect of taking on both of the guards. But at least she now knew where Brenna was and felt a small blossom of pride within at finding her without the help of the musketeers.

'_Score one for us! Now if I can get her and the boys out of here safely, there's no way they can keep being so suspicious of me!_' She adjusted her coat over the old black tunic she wore and rolled her shoulders to try and even out the weight of the second baldric over her shoulder and its attached sword.

'_The sooner I get this off the better… Wearing a double set is heavy!_' She pulled her hat down over her eyes and walked down the hall, her steps heavy with dread. The guards paused in the midst of their conversation and looked up at her approaching form.

"Hey there! You're not allowed up here!" One of them cried. She kept walking forward. The pair of them took a few steps towards her.

"Did you not hear us? Halt right there!" Shawnee smirked under the shadows of her hat and looked them square in the face.

"I am allowed to be here." She said; her voice deepened. Before she could continue, a guard came sprinting up the stairs, a few small cuts freshly opened on his face, his expression one of great panic.

"Those kids are here! They're downstairs trying to find that wench up here! All the guards are to come down and try to stop them!" The two men looked at each other nervously, trying to decide who would stay behind.

"Do not worry. I'll stay behind while you go and deal with those stupid brats. You had better hurry before the King finds out about this!" The three guards became panicked and were practically tripping over themselves to get back to the staircase. One of the door guards turned and threw her the key for the cell for safe keeping before following his fellows down the stairs. Shawnee resisted the urge to burst at laughing at their stupidity.

"How on Earth can some people be just so damn dumb?!" She chuckled and pushed the key into the lock and turned it with a sharp click. Brenna sat up as she walked in and frowned.

"What do you want?" She didn't recognize her with the hat pulled down and wearing the stolen coat.

"Brenna… It's me!" Shawnee flipped the hat off and gave her a bright smile. Brenna jumped up and hugged her tightly for a few seconds before pulling back.

"It's about time you got here! What took you all so long?" Shawnee smirked and began taking off the coat.

"When you're dealing with idiot musketeers, everything takes twice as long." She joked. Brenna stared at her in shock.

"What are you wearing? And where'd you get that uniform?" She asked in surprise. Shawnee froze and got a really awkward expression on her face.

"They're… borrowed." She stated simply. Brenna frowned and crossed her arms.

"Sounds more like stolen to me."

"Borrowed, stolen… Either way, we're still using them." Shawnee said with a shrug and tossed her the black tunic emblazoned with the golden crosses and the second baldric she had been wearing beneath it. "Throw the baldric on first then the uniform." She said as she pulled the coat back on.

"I know what to do Shawnee. I'm not helpless." Brenna said after throwing the baldric over her shoulder and resting the sword at her hip before grabbing the tunic and pulling it over her head. Shawnee came over and straightened it a bit so the folds fell properly into place and gave a satisfied nod.

"There. Now that you're disguised, let's get out of here." The two girls left the cell and Shawnee went to lock it when a shout came from the far end of the hall at the staircase. They looked up to see Louis standing there in a fury with two guards flanking him.

"Seize them! Do not let them leave!" He yelled angrily. The guards drew their swords and charged. The girls shared a smile and drawing their own swords, charged right back. The two pairs met and one guard swung his sword in a horizontal slice, aiming for Brenna's head. She ducked and punched out with the hilt of her blade, catching the guard full in the stomach and dropping him.

The second guard tried a vertical slice against Shawnee to which she slid to the right and tackled him against the wall, slamming the back of his head against the stones. She let him go and he slid to the ground unconscious. Louis backed up a few steps now that his guard had been taken out and the two girls approached him with smirks on their faces.

They looked at each other, nodded, and each laid a hand upon one of his shoulders before giving him a great shove, sending him sprawling on the hall floor before taking off down the stairs.

"Let's get out of here!"

**And with that, this filler chapter is finished. Only two more left to write before the story is finally complete! **

_**Awww... Already? Then again, I wouldn't want to be trapped in Bastille forever. *shivers* Scary thought... Anyway, anything else D'Artagnan?**_

**Thanks go out to IgnotusAngelus, Kimyco, TurtleJustice, and Lady of the Deep for their reviews. Glad you liked the anniversary chapters! **


	20. It All Comes Down to This

**I guess the last chapter was a very poor version of a filler chapter huh? It turned as more of an action chapter if anything else. **

_**Hey! It may be boring to you but my favourite part from that chapter was when me and you fought together. That was totally awesome! Now, on with this chapter.**_

**Enjoy this second last chapter of the story!**

"My God! My sword has been stolen!"

The slamming open of a door was the first sound of the day as the sun broke over the horizon, spilling brilliant golden shafts of light through the palace windows. There was a slight scene of disorder in one of the wings of the palace as a group of four men discussed a few missing items.

"That is not the only thing that was taken. It seems all four of our uniforms have been stolen as well." Aramis stated, his expression a thoughtful frown.

"There is also the set of keys that I keep for the Bastille." D'Artagnan pointed out. He looked strange in what would be considered civilian clothes since he did not have his uniform.

"Who would steal all four of our swords, uniforms, and that set of keys?" Porthos asked, confused by the happenings.

"I think I can tell you who." The three of them turned to see Athos walking down the hall towards them, his face grim. When he came upon them, they said nothing but and waited for what he had to say.

"I had a feeling that something about this was not right and I went to check to see if those boys were awake at this time. Neither of them is there. In fact, all _three_ of the children have vanished from what I can see." He said, stressing the word three to show that he had an idea as to who had stolen their possessions.

"Captain!" A voice called. D'Artagnan turned around to see his lieutenant running towards him. The young man stopped in front of him, panting from the run.

"There has been trouble at the Bastille. Someone seems to have trying to get someone out." The four older men shared a look before pushing past the still heavily breathing lieutenant and headed for the nearest door.

* * *

Shawnee and Brenna sprinted through the halls, their pants heard over the clapping of their boots on the cold stones. They found themselves pausing now and again, feeling completely lost within the maze of halls until they came upon the sound of fighting. As they passed the hall where a fight had broken out, Shawnee gave it a quick glance and went to pass before freezing and coming back to peer a bit better down the hall.

"Chris! Jordan! Come on boys, we've got to get out of here!" Chris looked up as he punched in the face of a guard.

"Did you find Brenna?" He called to her. Brenna peeked around the corner at him.

"I'm right here you idiot! Now drop the guard and let's go!" Chris gave the guard one last punch and Jordan tripped up the guard he had been facing off with and the two of them ran after the two girls as they fled towards the door that they had got in through in the first place.

The four of them took the stairs, two at a time, and jammed themselves in the doorway at the bottom in their haste to get through since there wasn't enough room for more than one person at a time. Chris hadn't gotten stuck but he barreled right through the door, pushing the other three through it as well.

They paused to close the door and barricade it shut with a small wooden beam that was leaning against the corner to be used for such a purpose and took off around the corner, finally slowing down to revel in their victory. They were laughing at Chris's tale of why the two boys had been fighting a pack of guards when Shawnee stopped suddenly in front of them, throwing her arms out to the sides to stop the other three.

"What's going on Shawnee?" Brenna asked before she looked down at the other end of the hall to their exit door and felt her body go numb. Standing at the other end, waiting patiently, was the musketeers. Shawnee gulped in fear and gave them a small, nervous smile to which she was responded with a glare from each man.

"I-I can explain…" She chuckled nervously. D'Artagnan crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes.

"Well I would love to hear this explanation." She shifted from foot to foot, fingering the edge of the uniform coat she wore as she tried to think of what explanation she could give. Shawnee looked at Brenna before smiling and pushing her forward.

"Well actually I can't explain… But Brenna can!"

"Oh gee… Thanks Shawnee." She said sarcastically before she turned her attention to the waiting musketeers. She frowned at their angered expressions.

"There is nothing to explain. She saved me where you four failed and that's all there is to it." She stated firmly. Athos shot Shawnee a look out of the corner of his eyes before focusing again on Brenna.

"That little thief saved you?!" He asked her incredulously. Brenna looked over at Shawnee who was glancing around the room in a picture of mock innocence.

"Shawnee… Just what DID you steal from them?" She asked. Aramis gave a cough and answered for her.

"Our uniforms, swords, and the set of keys to open this door is what she stole."

"And I would not mind having my sword returned now." D'Artagnan demanded. Shawnee gave the musketeer an indignant look.

"I did not steal your sword! We got these from some guards we had to take care of!" She protested. D'Artagnan raised an eyebrow at her in skepticism.

"Then what is that in your hand?" Shawnee gave him a confused look and glanced at her right hand to see that she had been waving around the sword when she had been using her hands to emphasis her protests.

"Oh… you mean this sword? I didn't know it was yours!" She said; her voice dripping with sarcasm. D'Artagnan stared at her, sputtering in disbelief, unable to think of anything to say for a few seconds.

"You have been using it to practice with all this time and you say you did not know that it was mine?!"

"No but I knew pigs could fly!" She quipped back and rolled her eyes.

"Of course I knew it was yours you fool. Why do you think I borrowed it? It's the only one I've used so I've gotten comfortable with it." He glared at her and walked right up to her.

"Well it is time for you to return it to me. Now." She frowned at him and went to lift the baldric over her head when there was a loud crash as the door at the other end of the hall burst open after having been battered down by the guards that had been chasing them earlier.

"Oh great…" Chris muttered. "We've got company again." The crowd of guards stopped as soon as they saw the four musketeers standing there with the four kids. Shawnee turned around, dropping the baldric back onto her shoulder, and gave them a rather annoyed frown.

"Don't you people ever quit?" The leader of the group pulled out a pistol and pointed it at her.

"You're all under arrest." Shawnee blinked at them and looked at the other three.

"Seriously, they have got to be kidding."

"If they say it again, then they're fools." Brenna muttered. The guard gestured violently with the pistol.

"Did you not hear me the first time?! You are all under arrest!" Chris and Jordan shared a look.

"A fool." They stated simultaneously. The guard's face darkened in rage.

"Do you intend to come quietly or do you intend to resist?" Chris waved his hand lazily in the air.

"Oh don't be so stupid! Of course we intend to resist. Just give us a moment!" They looked at the four of them in shock as the kids formed a huddle. The musketeers watched all of this from their positions near to the door, slightly surprised at their behavior, before coming over to join their huddle.

"What do you four want? This isn't your fight." Shawnee hissed at them. Porthos shrugged.

"And let you children have all the fun?"

"Just let them stay." Brenna said. "We could use the help. We're outnumbered here."

"But first you will need to give back our swords." Aramissaid. Shawnee gave him a disbelieving look.

"You have got to be kidding! You four weren't supposed to even be here in the first place! This is our fight, not yours, so stay out of the way!" Shawnee growled before the four kids spun around.

"Now we are prepared to resist you!" Chris quipped. They charged forward to attack the mass of guards, the yelling of both parties barely heard over the sounds of swords now clashing and the orders being shouted by Louis who had recovered from his earlier "meeting" with the floor and had made his way to where the action was.

"We cannot let them do this on their own!" Aramis protested. Athos gave a small shrug.  
"What choice do we have? We have no weapons to speak of." He said quietly.

Brenna found herself confronted by two men and was soon practically dancing around their attacks, their swings rather clumsy. They would attack and she would dodge and nick them here and there, getting close enough to strike and annoy them to no end but never close enough for them to have a chance to get a hold of her.

Chris had a pair of guards to himself; big bruiting fellows that liked to fight dirty. He was forced to add a little finesse to his style; actually using the sword as a weapon instead of simply clubbing people in the head with it. He beat out the smaller of the two by landing a deep slicing wound across the guard's knee then turned his attention to the other one who was coming at him swinging.

Jordan ducked away from one of the two guards he was up against as they tried to attack him. The guard's sword ending up being broken in two by its impact with the wall. The second guard soon suffered the same fate as his compatriot which forced the two of them to ask for mercy.

Shawnee growled angrily and found herself being pressed in on all sides by a trio of guards. Every time she parried the move of one, another came in to counterparry her move which forced her to dodge and put her in the way of the third. He went to attack but she swung her elbow up in high arc, catching him under his chin and sending him sprawling.

"This cannot continue like this. They are completely outnumbered!" D'Artagnan said; his voice tinged with worry. He bolted forward and stole the sword of the guard Shawnee had felled, joining her in fight against the other two. He gave her a rough push and sent her hopping away, trying to stay balanced on one foot.

"We will take over from here Shawnee." Athos came up behind her and took D'Artagnan's sword from her. "Just try and get the rest of the others out of here." Shawnee stared at him in enraged shock as the three ex-musketeers joined up with her friends and gave them a chance to slip away over to her instead of simply pushing them aside.

She stood there, her arms crossed and her face screwed up in a pout, when she spotted something on the far side of the room. It was Louis. Holding a gun. And aiming… Her eyes widened when she saw that he had his sights set on D'Artagnan. Brenna, Chris, and Jordan were still distracted by the fights before them so she sneaked away, staying close to the wall to slip past the fights.

Louis was so completely focused on his plan, that he didn't see Shawnee at all until he was tackled to the ground by her. He pulled the trigger as he fell but his shot ended up hitting the ceiling right above the musketeer, showering him with a cascade of sparks from the metal ball's connection with the stone.

She swatted away the pistol from his grasping hand, sending it skidding across the floor. She then gave him an extra push back down on to the floor as he went to stand and stood herself. Louis bolted to his feet as she was brushing herself off and went to take a swing but was stopped by a heavy hand on his shoulder which squeezed menacingly. He turned, his eyes following the length of the arm until they reached the person it was attached to. Chris gave him a nasty glare.

"I don't think you want to do that." Louis gulped fearfully and looked past the tall boy to see Porthos watching menacingly, standing right behind him. He looked left to see that the fight had stopped; the groups of guards and musketeers watching him, musketeers angry and guards shocked.

"This man is an imposter and is certainly not the King. Return him to his cell at once and from now on, do not listen to anything he may say." D'Artagnan ordered. The guards followed the order without a word, still shocked and rather furious at being so easily deceived.

"I think it is time we returned to the palace." Athos muttered quietly. The other musketeers nodded and turned to leave, the kids following as a tense silence settled over the two groups.

**And that is the end of that chapter. This has to be the most action filled chapter of all. Hopefully you all enjoyed it and are now looking forward to the final chapter.**

_**Aww… I can't believe the story is almost over.... anyway hope you liked this chapter.**_

**Thanks goes to our reviewers as per usual. I would type names but I'm a bit too lazy to do so at the time of this writing. **


	21. Flash From the Past

**If you check out my profile, you'll find a link to finally completed title page for this story! Go check it out! ^^ And today is a happy yet sad day… For this chapter is the last chapter of this story. **

_**The last chapter of the book already... Exciting yet sad. Anyway I hope all of you like the title page, it took awhile to make.**_

**Hopefully you will all enjoy it. Oh! And the title page link is in my profile.  
P.S. I have decided to make some major changes to this chapter . It was driving me crazy how much this seemed like a "slap in the face" sort of chapter before. (February 19, 2009)**

The groups continued through the streets in a tense silence, each reveling in their own thoughts. They were returning to the Louvre palace where the kids planned on getting a quick bite to eat than heading straight to bed. After all, they had missed a full night's sleep. Chris gave a loud yawn, stretching in the dawn's light, and drawing the attention of the musketeers. D'Artagnan found it hard to hold back a small smile from his face at the sight of the tired quartet.

"Since we are closest to Athos's home, I suggest we go there instead. It seems you four children need a bit of rest before we make our way to the palace." Brenna rubbed tiredly at her eyes and nodded.

"That might be good…" With dragging feet and half closed eyes, the kids followed their older 'counterparts' to the home of Athos for a much needed rest.

"That was quite some adventure huh?" Shawnee muttered with a half hearted smile to Brenna. Her friend simply shook her head.

"When we get home, you are not allowed to touch any kind of antique whether it be in a museum or otherwise. Ever." She stated firmly before they drifted into silence, once more focusing their energies on remaining awake.

They arrived at Athos's place and once inside, collapsed into chairs by the table. Brenna dropped her head into her folded arms on the table top, hiding her eyes from the glare of sunlight through the window. Chris pulled his hat down low over his forehead, shadowing his eyes as well, and propped his feet up on the table. Jordan laid his head down on one arm stretched out, sprawled out on the table. Shawnee set her head on her folded hands which rested on the table. She fidgeted for a bit before finally giving up on sleep and standing. She gave the nearby musketeers a blank look in response to the slightly worried ones they sent her way before beginning to pace in front of the fireplace, lost in thought.

"Shawnee… Is there something wrong?" Athos asked quietly. Shawnee looked at him, an eyebrow raised and eyes slightly widened in shock before she regained her composure and ignored his question entirely, choosing to continue pacing rather than answer.

The loud clapping of her boots woke Brenna, who stared at her with bleary eyes for a moment or two before frowning as best as she could in annoyance at being woken up. She went to call for her to stop pacing when she noticed something gleaming in the sunlight on the fireplace mantle. She narrowed her eyes at the object, trying to get a clear view of it despite the frantic pacing of her friend. Her eyes grew rounded as shock set in.

"Shawnee…" She called quietly. Shawnee ignored her and kept up her frantic pace.

"Shawnee…" She called a little louder. Shawnee waved at her dismissively.

"Not now Brenna. I'm thinking." Brenna frowned.

"Shawnee!" She yelled, jolting the boys from their seats and causing Chris to fall over.

"What do you want Brenna?!" She yelled back, annoyed at having been distracted. Brenna went to speak but was cut off by the sudden sound of knocking upon the door. Athos slowly walked over and opened it to reveal a messenger of the King. The messenger handed Athos a letter then turned and walked away, not speaking a word. Athos rubbed the letter between in his fingers thoughtfully before slitting open the seal. His eyes scanned the contents of the letter before he looked up, his face slightly pale.

"We have all been summoned to the palace. The King wishes to speak with us immediately." There was a solemn nod of understanding between the men but the kids looked a little worried about what was going to happen to them. After all, you don't invade a prison and cause a massive disruption without there being consequences.

The walk to the Louvre was a silent one with the musketeers leading the way and the teens trailing them, still half asleep but also slightly fearful. When they reached the gates, D'Artagnan waved the other three to head inside but when the kids passed him, he stopped Shawnee with hand on her shoulder. Brenna looked back at her over her shoulder but Shawnee just nodded to send her with the boys. She looked to the musketeer captain questioningly.

"Shawnee, I do believe I owe you a great apology from all of us." She stared at him blankly for a moment.

"You're... apologizing?" She asked, still sceptical from the last time they apologized to her. He nodded with a smile.

"We were wrong about your intentions and for that we are truly sorry." He waited with bated breath for her response. She looked down for a second, thinking it over in her mind before giving him a small smile.

"Apology accepted. Now let's get in the palace before the King thinks we've gone missing." She quipped and the two of them ran towards the palace only to meet up with the other six just inside the entrance.

"You had all best head upstairs and change into those strange clothes you had been wearing before." Aramis said, making a shooing motion towards the stairs. The teens took the stairs two at a time and came back down in record time, remembering to bring back the uniforms they had "borrowed" before.

The throne room was packed with people when they arrived and at the front sat the King, waiting calmly upon his throne. The group of eight approached and the musketeers bowed to which the kids copied after watching them for a moment. Philippe held back a smile and stood to address them and the crowd.

"During the night, there was a plot discovered within the Bastille to overthrow my reign as King by a prisoner. But it is with the greatest of pleasures that I have to say that this plan has been defeated and the kingdom of France is protected as it always has been. These are the people for whom we are to thank for this service to us for they took up arms without the advice of a superior and put an end to this plot." Here he smiled at the teens who watched him in shock. The musketeers forced down any sort of prideful smiles in order to keep their dignified composure.

"As a reward for such courage, loyalty, and strength, I hereby place upon them the titles of honourary musketeers!" This announcement was met with a roar of cheering and clapping from the crowd within the throne room. Shawnee looked over to Brenna, Chris, and Jordan to see the same look of shock upon their faces as she suspected was on her own. Philippe approached them and handed a small metal attached to a blue ribbon to each of them.

"And here I thought we were going to get chewed out!" Chris shouted as he tucked the medal into his pants pocket but he was barely heard over the noise. Brenna chuckled to herself.

"I guess we really are musketeers now huh?" Jordan asked, unable to hold back a smile.

"Yup." Shawnee said, smiling as well. "Now we just have to figure out how to get home." Brenna froze, her eyes going wide in a shocked expression. She grabbed her friend's arm desperately

"Shawnee... We have to go back to Athos's place! I know how we can get home!" Brenna dragged Shawnee through the crowd, the boys following them as they ran for the door. The musketeers saw them leaving and went to catch up with them.

"Where are you four off to in such a hurry?" Porthos shouted to them as they drew closer to the teens.

"We need to go back to Athos's place right now! I think I know how we can get home!" Athos nodded and led the way back to his home, the entire party in a hurry.

When the arrived and were inside, Brenna marched over to the mantle and pointed at the sword upon it. Shawnee stood up on the tips of her toes and stared at it.

"I can't really see it..." She muttered. "Would it be alright if we took it down?" She asked without looking back. When there was no response, Shawnee rolled her eyes and marched over to D'Artagnan, holding up a fist.

"Let me use your gloves please." After each word, she stuck up a finger and at the last word, stuck out her hand to accept his gloves. He slapped them down into her outstretched palm and she gently pulled them over her hands. She then returned to the sword on the mantle and delicately lifted it out of place.

Brenna and her tilted it one way and then the other until they stopped with the light of the fire within the grate was flickering in such a way off the blade that it cast a reflection upon the wall.

"This is it..." Shawnee muttered with a smile.

"This is our ticket home!" Brenna cried out happily. Athos gave her a strange look.

"Do you mean... that this sword will return you to your time period?" Brenna nodded with a bright smile. She walked up to Athos and gave him a hug. He looked down at her in shock for a few seconds before returning the affectionate gesture. When she pulled away he asked "Why did you do that?"

"Because we probably won't see you again..." She said; her smile saddening. The silence that followed her words was thick and tense.

"Thanks... for all your help and everything." Shawnee said awkwardly, trying to fill the silence. D'Artagnan nodded and held out his hand which Shawnee shook and he pressed hers warmly.

"Godspeed to all of you." Shawnee returned his gloves to him and moved back over to the sword. Jordan stood with her and gave a short awkward wave of goodbye to Aramis who simply nodded in return. Porthos wrapped an arm around Chris's shoulder and gave him an affectionate squeeze to which Chris squirmed out of, accidently cuffing Porthos on the back of the head. The room became silent once more as the two groups sat staring at each other for a few moments longer.

"I guess it's time we get going." Shawnee said quietly. "On three... One... Two... Three!" At the end of the count, the four teens grabbed a part of the sword and a blinding flash of light ensued. When the light had died and the musketeers uncovered their eyes, the teens had vanished.

* * *

The first sight that their eyes came across was the sword before them, sitting serenely with its glass case, Shawnee's hand hovering over it. The four of them stared for a moment before Shawnee pulled her hand back and the four of them took a few steps backwards in unison. Brenna tiptoed back over and pulled the glass lid back on top of the case and backed up once more to rejoin the group.

"I think we should go." Brenna whispered. Jordan and Chris nodded and turned to follow Brenna as she went to leave. Shawnee looked at the sword for a little bit longer before going after the other three when she froze and pulled a silver contraption out of the purse like thing she had been carrying.

She flicked a small switch, raised the item to face level and pointed the now revealed lens at the glass case. She pressed down on a button and the camera gave a click but no flash and a brief glance of the picture came up in the little display screen.

"Shawnee! Come on or we'll never get out of here!" Brenna called from the doorway with Chris and Jordan standing on either side of her. Shawnee tucked the camera away in its purse and ran towards the other three.

'_All for One and One for All'_

**And with that motto said, the story has come to an end. Now I feel sad...**

_**I am also a bit sad but you knew we had to go home eventually.**_

**I would like to thank all of our readers and reviewers for all of your support throughout this entire story. It was all of you and your undying interest that kept this story on its feet. I would also like to thank my dear co-author for all of her help. Thanks Brenna! **

_**Thanks D'Artagnan. It was an honour and really fun to make this story with you. I would also like to thank the Author of the story for making it a fun one. Thanks Shawnee. I also want to thank the readers all their reviews they gave us. You guys are great. Thank you.**_

**Thanks to the following people for their entire story support with their reviews. **

**Ignotus Angelus**

**Kimyco**

**Turtle Justice**

**Lady of the Deep**

**Your reviews were truly and greatly appreciated. **

_**Hey, all for one and one for all....**_

**Again, I am glad that you all enjoyed this story and now that has all been said and done, it is time to bid everyone adieu. So, goodbye, good luck, and happy reading!**

_**Umm... D'Artagnan, what about the second story we are writing? Oops... Ya you heard right. We are writing another musketeer story so stick around.**_


End file.
